Popularity
by Kat-Lai
Summary: popularity separates people. but can it also bring people together? how can someone who doesn't even realize that she's popular and is so humble be a part of the life of the most popular guy that she loves... AxK, NxT. chapter 12 is up! complete!
1. popular girls & guys

**disclaimer : i don't own ultra maniac **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Popular girls and guys**

"Kaji Tetsushi! He's one of the most popular guys in this school!" A girl said looking at the guy with short brown hair.

"He's handsome, athletic, kind and smart! What more can you ask for?" another girl said smiling.

Nina Sakura and Ayu Tateishi can't help overhearing the other girl's conversation so they started to make their own conversation about Kaji.

"You know Ayu, Kaji might just like you! Why don't you just go up to him and tell him how you feel?" Nina said

"Are you crazy Nina? How can I tell him if he's always surrounded with people? And besides I can't even say hi to him without blushing! So, what makes you think I can even complete a whole sentence? Anyway, what made you think that he might like me? He probably likes one of the popular girls, don't you think?" Ayu said looking at the popular girls who were flirting at Kaji.

"Nah, those girls do have the looks and body but they're not very bright. If you ask me, they're as dumb as posts! While you, on the other hand, is very smart, kind, beautiful and also athletic. Kaji is so blind if he couldn't see those qualities in you! You know, some people consider you popular and I know why!" Nina said

"Me? Popular? Are you kiddin' me? You're popular not me! And besides, Maya Orihara is the most popular girl. Every guy likes her, I suppose Kaji likes her as well…"Ayu said

"Come on Ayu-chan! You win every tennis competition; you're the one who always gets the top scores every time we have a test and half of the guys in our classroom like you! And every time I ask some students from the other section and year if they know, they always say yes. And for me that sounds pretty popular don't you think?" Nina asked

"Well, yeah. If you say so. But you don't have any proof that I'm considered as one of the most popular girls here. Hey Nina! Nina-chan? Nina Sakura!" Ayu said trying to get the attention of her best friend.

"Oh, sorry Ayu-chan! I've just got the best idea to help Yuri." Nina said

"Matte Nina. Who's Yuri?" Ayu asked

"She's the one in-charge on what to put in the yearbook. She wants me to help her because she wants to put something new in the yearbook. Something that everybody will remember and I just had the best idea!" Nina said

So Ayu accompanied Nina to go to the Yearbook office to see Yuri.

"Oh hi Nina. So, do you have any idea to help me finish the yearbook?" Yuri asked

"Yup! It's the best idea you'll ever think of!" Nina replied with a big smile on her face.

"So what is it?" Yuri asked

And then Nina whispered something in Yuri's ear.

"That's a great idea! Arigatou gozaimas Nina! You're the best! I've got to go and make some announcements! Thanks again Nina!" Yuri said running to go out the door.

"Uh, Nina… what was your idea? Why did you whisper it to Yuri? Is it so confidential? You're so mean!" Ayu said

"Don't take it so seriously Ayu-chan!"You'll find out tomorrow! It's my surprise for you! It will make you realize something about yourself." Nina said smiling.

"Oh come on Nina! Please tell me… please?" Ayu asked

"Nope. You just have to find out tomorrow. Ja ne!" Nina said

So, as Ayu was walking her way home she kept thinking what Nina's idea was. "She said it'll make me realize something about myself… I wonder what it is." Ayu thought.

She kept thinking, and then she bumped into someone that made the books that she was holding fall. She knelt down to pick it up then a male voice said "Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. Gomen nasai."

Ayu looked up to see who it was. To her surprise it was Kaji.

"Oh hi Kaji. It's okay. It's my fault anyway." Ayu said blushing.

Kaji knelt down to help Ayu pick up her books.

"So Ayu, I heard you won the championship game in the interhigh tennis tournament. Omedetto!" Kaji said while helping her.

"Arigatou! It wasn't an easy win. My last opponent was good." Ayu said standing up.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me. I've gotta go. Bye!" Ayu said

"You're welcome. See yah at school tomorrow." Kaji said as he waved goodbye.

Ayu arrived at her house…

"Tadaima! I'll be in my room if you need me." Ayu said

"Okairi nasai. Ayu, chotto matte! You won't eat dinner?" Ayu's mom said

"Iie, I'm not in the mood mom." Ayu replied

"Why? Anything bad happened?" Ayu's mom asked

"Nope! Actually, I'm so happy. Anyway, I'll be in my room." Ayu said cheerfully while going up the stairs.

"Ok. If you're hungry there's food in the refrigerator just heat it in the microwave. Okay?" Ayu's mom said

"Hai!" she said

"I wonder what happened. She's really happy." Ayu's mom said curiously.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1… hope you guys liked it… R & R please. 


	2. the announcement

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The Announcement**

The next day…

Ayu was in front of the school gate when she noticed a reminder on the board. It said_, "All high school students assemble at the gym."_ So, she went to the gym to join her other classmates.

"Hey Erin. What's going on?" Ayu asked one of her classmates.

"I heard there's gonna be a program and then they will announce something. I think the announcement has to do something with the yearbook." Erin replied.

"Oh, so that's why we're here. Anyway, have you seen Nina?" Ayu asked

"She's gonna be part of the program. After that she's gonna sing. Oh! I can't wait! Everybody says that she has a great voice. Have you heard her sing Ayu?" Erin asked

"Nope. Not yet. Whenever I ask her to sing she always says that she's shy and that her voice isn't that nice." Ayu said

"Attention! Attention please. We will begin the program. Please be quiet and behave while the program is showing." One of the high school teachers said.

The first part of the program was a school play. It was about a girl who doesn't care what other people think of her and a boy who is very popular and quite rebellious. The main characters are Anna and James who were played by Nina Sakura and Yuta Kirishima. 45 minutes have passed and the play was coming to a close.

"Anna saved my life. She taught me everything. About faith. Hope and love. Even though she's no longer here, I can still feel her love. It's like then wind, I can't see it but I feel it. Wherever you are Anna, I love you!" Yuta said playing the role as James.

As the curtains close, people were cheering for the cast of the play. So, the curtains opened showing all the cast with Nina and Yuta in the middle.

"Great acting! Omedetto Nina Sakura." Yuta said

"Same to you! You were great! Specially the last part." Nina said while taking a bow.

Their classmates were cheering so loud. As the curtains closed for the last time, a teacher came out and introduced the next performance. There were dance numbers, contest winners, poem recitals and song numbers. Nina was the last to sing.

She started to sing a song entitled "Weak"

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me_

_But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way_

_Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doin'_

_It's a feeling that I want to stay_

_cause my heart starts beating triple time_

_With thoughts of loving you on my mind_

_I can't figure out what to do when the cause & cure is you, you_

_I get so weak in the knees _

_I can hardly speak_

_I lose all control then something takes over me_

_In the days you look so amazing_

_It's not a faze_

_I want you to stay with me by my side _

_I swallow my pride_

_Your love is so sweet_

_It knocks me right off of my feet_

_I can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_

_Time after time after time_

_I've tried to fight it _

_But your love is strong _

_Keeps on holdin' on_

_Resistance is down when you're around_

_Fast fadin'_

_In my condition _

_I don't want to be alone_

_Repeat and _

_I've tried hard to fight it_

_No way can I deny it your love so sweet _

_It knocks me right off of my feet_

_Repeat _

_(I get so weak) blood starts racin' through my veins_

_(I get so weak) boy it's something I can't explain_

_(I get so weak) something 'bout the way you do the things you do it_

_Knocks me right off of my feet I can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak_

_Repeat _

When she finished the song everybody clapped and cheered for her.

"Wow! She really has a great voice! Don't you think Ayu?" Erin said

"Yes! Definitely!" Ayu said cheerfully.

Nina was taking a bow when Yuri came up on stage.

"That was really great! Is that song dedicated to anyone?" Yuri said

"Uumm… Yeah, for a special someone." Nina said blushing.

"Oh, really? Who could it be?" Yuri said giggling

Everybody started cheering again! Some people started shouting different names hoping that one of the names they mentioned is Nina's special someone.

"Oh, it's a secret. Can't tell yah!" Nina said smiling.

"Ok. Anyway thank you very much for that wonderful song." Yuri said

"Your welcome. So why don't we announce the contest for this year?" Nina

said

"Ok. Listen up guys. This year we will hold a contest and whoever the winner is, will have her/his pictures and a few information about his/her life in the yearbook." Yuri said

"So what is it?" Few students shouted

"Ok. It's a popularity contest!" Nina and Yuri chorused

"Everybody will vote for the student who they think deserves to be one of the most popular girl and guy here in our campus." Yuri said

"It may seem a dumb idea but we just want to see if those people who you say are popular really have the right to be called popular." Nina explained

"So does everyone get it?" Yuri asked

Everybody responded yes and started to make conversations to which they will vote for.

"Wait, our announcement isn't done yet." Yuri said

"First of all, there are rules. First, no bribery. Second, no campaigning. Third, no threatening. Everyone has the right to vote for the person they want." Nina said

"And also, the first and second place winner for male and female will go on a date at a five star restaurant so that they could get to know each other. It's all free because we are sponsored." Nina added

When everyone heard that the winners will go on a date they started cheering again.

"Oh! The prize is great! I'm sure Kaji will win first place! And of course I'm also sure that I'm gonna win first place for the female division. At last, I'm gonna have a date with Kaji!" Maya said

"Anyway, the winners will be announced nest month. The voting will start tomorrow. This contest is only for fun. Nothing serious here." Yuri said

"So that's about it. See you all tomorrow!" Nina said

As the students went out of the gym noisily, Ayu waited for Nina. She wanted to have a conversation about the announcement that they just said.

"Oh, hi Ayu-chan! So, did you enjoy the program?" Nina said while walking towards her.

"Of course! The play was awesome! It made me cry. And you, you were really great! You sang so well! How come every time I ask you to sing you never do it? I mean, you have a great voice and then you're gonna tell me that your voice wasn't good?" Ayu said

"Oh, well… I'm just shy that's all. To tell you the truth it took days before Yuri convinced me to sing at the program. I was really nervous but I just imagined that I was only singing in front of one person. Anyway, let's go home." Nina said

While they were making their way home they continued the conversation they started earlier.

"You know Nina, I know that the song you sang was dedicated to Tsujiai, right? I mean you were looking at him from the stage while you were singing. That's why while you were singing you didn't feel nervous because you were imagining that you were with him. The song had so much emotion when you sang it." Ayu said

"Really? You saw me looking at him? I was that obvious! Did anyone else noticed? Oh! What am I gonna do? It was the only way that I can think of to make me relax." Nina said panicking.

"Cool it girl! I don't think anyone else besides me noticed. You weren't that obvious, you know! Anyway, I just wanted to ask you one question." Ayu said

"Okay, what is it?" Nina said

"Well, of all of the ideas you can think about why did it have to be a popularity contest?" Ayu asked curiously

"That's because I wanted to know if Maya and the others has the right to be called popular. And I also did it for you. I wanted to help you." Nina explained

"Oh come on Nina! You already know that Maya is popular. And what did you mean that you did it for me? You know, it wouldn't help me at all. I'll just get depressed knowing that I really don't belong with the popular people. I mean it's no big deal but Maya will only tease me even more. She'll call me names and I'm sure of that!" Ayu said

"Ayu! Believe in me. I wouldn't do anything to make you sad and to embarrass you. I'm doing this to help you. If you win first place, you'll have a date with Kaji. Wouldn't that be nice?" Nina said

"Of course that gonna be nice but what if Maya wins?" Ayu asked

"Be positive! I know that you'll win. Anyway, can we talk about somethin' else?" Nina asked

"Sure! You know, Yuta and you make a nice couple." Ayu teased

"Ayu-chan! How can you say that? You know that I like Tsujiai and not Yuta!" Nina said blushing

"Oh really? How come you're blushing? I mean, you two have chemistry." Ayu said

"I'm blushing because I'm not used to being teased with someone quite close to me. I mean, he's my close friend but nothing more than that okay?" Nina explained

"Okay, whatever you say. Hey , want to go to the mall? Just to kill some time because we don't have any assignments today." Ayu suggested

"Sure. That would be great!" Nina said smiling.

So they went to the mall. When they got there, Nina suggested to Ayu that they should eat because she's already hungry. So they went inside a restaurant.

"So what do you want to order Ayu?' Nina asked

"I don't know yet. How about you?" Ayu asked while looking at the menu.

"Well, I'm thinking too. I think I'll have… Kaji! Tsujiai and Yuta!" Nina exclaimed

"Hey Nina! What are you saying? You're gonna eat them!" Ayu said giggling.

"No Ayu-chan! They're here! See? Look!" Nina said

"Oh, don't play with me! The ratio of them be entering the same restaurant were in is like 1:100!" Ayu said still looking at the menu.

"I'm not kidding Ayu! Look! Look!" Nina said trying to convince Ayu.

"Okay fine!" Ayu said and looked

"Wah! It's them! It's them!" Ayu said

"See? I told you! Hey, maybe we could invite them to sit with us!" Nina said

But before Ayu could even answer, Nina already came up to them to invite them to sit with her and Ayu.

"Hi Kaji, Tsujiai and Yuta!" Nina said

"Oh, hi Nina!" Yuta said

"Are you guys gonna eat here?" Nina asked

"Yeah, why?" Tsujiai said

"Well, why don't you just join me and Ayu on our table. It's big enough for the five of us if you guys will join. So, what do yah think?" Nina said

"Sure!" they all agreed.

So they joined Ayu and Nina.

"Hey Ayu!" Kaji greeted.

"Oh, hi guys! Glad you can join us." Ayu said trying hard not to blush.

"So, let's order. I'm kinda hungry." Yuta said

So Ayu, Nina, Kaji, Tsujiai and Yuta ordered and ate their food. Nina and Yuta paid for the food even though Ayu, Kaji and Tsujiai refused.

"Where are you planning to go now?" Yuta asked

"We don't know. We just went here to kill some time but I don't think we'll stay that long because it's getting a bit boring. Ne Nina?" Ayu said

"Yeah, hey why don't we go to the park?" Nina suggested

"Sure, but what are we gonna do there?" Ayu asked

"I don't know. Ummm… chat, play truth or dare. Whatever we can think of." Nina said

"Okay, so you guys will stay here?" Ayu asked

"Nah, can we just come with you and Nina?" Kaji asked

"sure" Ayu said

"I'll go with you in one condition." Tsujiai said

"Condition? And what is that?" Nina asked curiously

"Okay. As soon as we arrive at the park, I want Nina to sing." Tsujiai said smiling.

"Me? Sing? No way!" Nina said

"Me too! I'll go if only Nina will sing!" Yuta said

"Yuta! Oh come on! Please?" Nina said

"Okay, if you won't sing just tell us who's your special someone." Kaji said

"You too Kaji? Okay, I'll just sing." Nina said

"That's settled then. Let's go." Ayu said

So when they got to the park, they looked for a good spot.

"Okay, this spot is nice." Ayu said

"Now that we're here, you can sing now Nina." Yuta said

"Do I really have to sing?" Nina asked

"Yeah… you have to!" Tsujiai said

"We had a deal!" Kaji said

"All right but what am I gonna sing? I can't think of anything." Nina said

"Umm… how about It's Gonna Be Love?" Ayu suggested while winking at Nina.

"Okay. I know that song but you have to promise that you won't laugh during and after I sing okay?" Nina asked

"Hai! We promise!" The four of them chorused

**Then Nina took a deep breath and started to sing:**

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

_Time, I've been patient for so long_

_How can I pretend to be so strong_

_Lookin' at you baby_

_Feelin' it's you baby_

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight then it's gonna be all night_

_1 It's gonna be love_

_it's gonna be great_

_it's gonna be more than I can take_

_it's gonna be free_

_it's gonna be real_

_it's gonna change everything I feel_

_it's gonna be sad_

_it's gonna be true_

_it's gonna be me baby_

_it's gonna be you baby_

_It's gonna be_

_It's gonna be love_

_Time am I restless or a fool_

_How can you pretend to be so cruel_

_Maybe it's gonna be me baby_

_Maybe it's gonna be you baby_

_Maybe it's everything were dreamin' of_

_We waited long enough_

_1_

_the sooner you let two hearts beat together_

_the sooner you'll know this love is forever_

_it's gonna be love (love needs time, now or never)_

_it's gonna be love_

_it's gonna be strong enough_

_1_

When she finished, the four of them clapped. They were smiling.

"That was great!" Yuta said

"You're voice is nice!" Ayu and Kaji said

"That was the best! You really are good Nina Sakura." Tsujiai said

"Thank you very much for all the compliments." Nina said

"Oh, you deserve it Nina-chan!" Ayu said smling

"So, what are you planning to do next?" Kaji asked

"I still don't know." Nina said

* * *

end of chapter 2… I know it seems like a boring start but I'm working on it. I hope you guys will continue to read the next few chapters. 


	3. truth or dare

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Truth or Dare**

"How about we play truth or dare?" Yuta suggested

"Sure" Nina said

"It's okay with me." Kaji and Tsujiai said

"It's fine with me too." Ayu said

So they looked for an empty bottle and started playing. It keeps on spinning, spinning… spinning and it finally stopped. It stopped at the direction of Yuta.

"Truth or dare Yuta?" Nina asked

"Truth." Yuta replied

"Okay. I'm gonna ask the question. What do you think of Nina as?" Ayu asked with a smile on her face

Yuta didn't answer immediately.

"You have to answer the question Yuta! And tell the truth." Kaji said

"Nina? She's a very special person to me… really special." Yuta said

So they spun the bottle again. It landed at the direction of Kaji.

"Truth or dare." Tsujiai asked

"Truth" Kaji replied

"Do you like someone in our school?' Yuta asked

"Yes. But she's not my classmate this year. We were classmates way back in elementary." Kaji said

They spun again. It's Tsujiai's turn.

"I'm gonna take dare." Tsujiai said

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Nina on the lips and tell her something that you've always wanted to tell her." Kaji said smiling.

"Matte! On the lips? Can't it just be on the cheeks?" Nina said

"Nope! It's no big deal. This is only a dare and besides, we're already in 4th year highschool! We're old enough for this." Kaji said

"Okay, whatever you say!" Nina said blushing.

"Is it okay to you Tsujiai?" Yuta asked

"Yup! It's not a problem. It's only a dare." Tsujiai said

So Tsujiai stepped closer to Nina and kissed her and then whispered into her ear "Aishteru." This time Nina was blushing really hard.

"That looked like that it was sincere Tsujiai! Do you like her?" Kaji asked

"So what if it was true? Can you tell?" Tsujiai replied calmly

"Anyway, let's just continue." Nina said still blushing

So they continued and it landed on Ayu.

"Truth." She said

"Okay. Ayu Tateishi, between us 3 guys here. Do you like one of us?" Tsujiai asked

"Yeah." Ayu said not looking into Kaji's eyes

"Who is it?" Kaji asked

"I can't answer that. I can only answer the 1st question right?" Ayu said

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot." Kaji said

They spun for the last time and it landed on Nina.

"Truth." Nina said

"Nina Sakura, if you'll dedicate one song to your special someone, what would it be and why?" Yuta asked

"Well… there's too many songs I have in mind. Wait I'll think." Nina said

"Umm… I really can't decide. But for now, I'll just say "A Moment Like This" because if ever I can be with him of course I'd like it to stay forever but I'll just live at the moment and just think about tomorrow." Nina explained

So they finished playing and it was already getting a bit late.

"Nina, we should be going home now. It's getting late." Ayu said

"You're right Ayu-chan. We're gonna go home now guys. See you at school." Nina said

"Wait! Can I walk you home Nina?" Yuta asked

"Sure!" Nina said

"I'll go with you two! My house is near Nina's, so I may as go home now." Tsujiai said

"I'll just accompany Ayu home. My house is near her's anyway." Kaji said

"Ok. So, see you at school. Bye!" Ayu said

"Bye! I'll call you later Ayu!" Nina said waving goodbye.

So they went in separate ways.

While walking, Yuta and Nina were chatting while Tsujiai just kept quiet.

"Umm… Yuta, is Tsujiai always that quiet?" Nina asked

"Nah, he's usually cheerful and noisy but I don't think he's sick. Maybe he's just not in the mood. Why'd you ask?" Yuta said

"Oh, nothing." Nina said

They arrived at Yuta's house…

"Well, that's your house. Ja ne!" Nina said

"Matte! I'll walk you until we reach your house." Yuta said

"Don't worry. I'll walk her home. See you tomorrow!" Tsujiai said

So they continued walking but they were both quiet. Until Tsujiai finally decided to talk.

"Yuta is really nice to you. Are you his girlfriend?" Tsujiai said

"Girlfriend? No! he's just a friend." Nina said

"Oh, but what if he likes you? What will you do?" Tsujiai asked

"I don't know. I mean, we can't be a couple because I just consider him as a friends. That's all." Nina said

"Why? Do you like someone else?" Tsujiai asked

"Yeah. But lately I've been wondering if the guy I like, likes me as well." Nina said

"He probably likes you." Tsujiai said

"What? How can you tell? You don't even know him." Nina said

"I'm just guessing. I mean, you're kind, smart, popular and cute. Not to mention that you have a beautiful voice! There's no way that he wouldn't like you." Tsujiai said

"Oh, thanks. Anyway, how about you? Do you like someone?" Nina asked curiously.

"Of course! She's nice, cute, talented, smart and popular. Why do you ask?" Tsujiai said

"No reason. Just curious." Nina said

"Ok. We're here. See you at school. Goodnight." Tsujiai said

"Goodnight! Thanks you for walking me home." Nina said waving goodbye

**Let's see what's going on between Ayu and Kaji…**

"So Ayu, how are you? I mean, we haven't talked to each other for a quite a long time now. Actually, since elementary. What's been going on?" Kaji said

"I'm fine. Nothing special really. Been practicing for a tennis competition. How about you?" Ayu asked

"Same old same old. Nothing new. Been getting pretty bored." Kaji said smiling

"Ok. Who do you think will win the popularity contest? I'm sure you will win in the male division, who do you think will win the female division?" Ayu asked

"In the female division? I don't know. There's so many girls to choose from. But I'm sure of one thing." Kaji said

"And what is that?" Ayu said

"I'm sure that you'll be in the top 3!" Kaji said

"Me? Nah, that's impossible. But I'm sure Maya will win first place." Ayu said

"Maya? If ever I win first place, I don't want her to win." Kaji said

"Why not?" Ayu asked curiously

"Because, if she wins then I have to date her! And I don't want that to happen you know." Kaji said

"Oh, okay. That means, you don't like her? I've always thought that you might like her but I was wrong." Ayu said

"I'd rather have a date with you than with her." Kaji said

"Reall? Why do you hate her so much?" Ayu asked curiously

"I don't hate her, I just don't like her. She's so conceited! I like girls who are humble. I don't even get it why so many guys like her. I mean, sure she's beautiful but her personality is way bad!" Kaji explained

"To tell you the truth, she wasn't like that when we were in elementary. Me, Nina and Maya were friends. She was really nice and smart. We three always compete on getting the top scores but then she got popular and she started ignoring us and because she was popular, she only hangs out with the cool students there. She also started teasing and bullying other students, who according to her, is out of her league." Ayu stated

"Oh, so that means that the popularity got to her head! I pity her for having such attitude and personality." Kaji said

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, we're here! Thank you for accompanying me all the way to my house Kaji!" Ayu said pointing her house.

"Your welcome. I just want you to know that I had so much fun hanging out with you and Nina! Maybe we could do this again sometime." Kaji said

"Sure. Goodnight." Ayu said waving goodbye.

"Ok. Goodnight. Take care!" Kaji said as he walked.

Ayu went inside smiling. She didn't noticed that her mom was standing there looking at her.

"Konbanwa Ayu! Who was that boy who walked you home?" Ayu's mom asked

"Oh. Hi mom! That boy? That was Kaji. Anyway, I'm not gonna have dinner tonight. I already ate with Nina at the mall. Gomen ne Okaasan." Ayu said

"It's okay Ayu. But next time call me if you already ate so that I'll know if I should cook dinner or not. Ne?" Ayu's mom said

"Hai! I'm gonna go upstairs now. I'll talk to Nina." Ayu said walking up the stairs.

**As soon as Ayu got inside her room, the phone rang.**

"Hello. Ayu Tateishi speaking. May I know who's on the line?" Ayu said

"It's me Ayu! So how did it go?" Nina said

"Oh, hi Nina! It was great. I finally had the chance to talk to him. How about you? Did you find out anything?" Ayu asked

"Umm… not really. Tsujiai's been quiet all the way to Yuta's house. But he finally decided to talk when Yuta was gone." Nina said

"Hontoni? Interesting… what did he asked you?" Ayu asked

"Nothing special. Just the usual questions but he did asked me if I was Yuta's girlfriend. And what would I do if Yuta likes me. Oh, and he also asked me if I like someone else because I told him that I don't like Yuta. That's all. Why'd you ask?" Nina asked curiously

"Mmm… really interesting! The fact that he kept quiet until Yuta was gone and that he was so curious that he asked you whether you're in a relationship with Yuta. It's really interesting! I think he likes you Nina-chan!" Ayu said giggling.

"Yeah, right! How I wish that that's true. It's impossible. But atleast I found out that he likes one of the girls in our class." Nina said in a low voice.

"Oh come on Nina! Don't tell me that you're sad? Anyway, did he tell you who it is?"Ayu asked trying to find a way to cheer her bestfriend up.

"Iie. But he did describe her personalities. He said that she's nice, cute, talented, smart and popular. It could be anybody!" Nina said feeling sad.

"Cheer up! You said it yourself, it could be anybody… so that means it could be you. And besides the girl's personalities, you totally have it! Just think positive okay?" Ayu said

"Okay. I'll try. Arigatou. How about you? What did you find out?" Nina said

"Well… I found out that Kaji has faith in me that I'll be able to be in the top 3 in the popularity contest. And he totally told me that he'd rather have a date with me rather than have a date with Maya. He also said that he doesn't like her. That's good enough for me. You were right all along Nina." Ayu stated

"That's good. I'm happy for you Ayu-chan. Anyway, I have to sleep now. It's getting late. Oyasumi nasai Ayu! Try to sleep ne?" Nina said

"Okay. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Ayu said as she ended the conversation with Nina.

* * *

that's the end of chapter 3… I hope you like the story so far. Please tell me what you think. I'll make this story longer than my first fanfic "Fallin' in Love." R & R please. 


	4. winners and losers

* * *

**disclaimer : i don't own ultra maniac **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Winner and Losers**

**One month has passed…**

Ayu woke up early. Took a bath, got dressed and ate her breakfast.

"Are you in a hurry today Ayu? Naze?" Ayu's mom asked

"They will be announcing who won the popularity contest today and I don't want to miss it. Anyway, I'm finish mom. I'll be going now. see you later." Ayu said as she kissed her mom goodbye.

When Ayu got to the gym of the school, Nina was already waiting for her.

"Ayu-chan! Ayu-chan! Over here!" Nina said

"Ohayou gozaimas Nina! You're early." Ayu said

"Of course. I don't want to miss the announcement!" Nina said

"Excuse me! I will be announcing the results of the contest. Please keep quiet." Yuri said as she got to the stage.

"Here it is… and that's the result. Winners, please see me at the yearbook office after school." Yuri said after announcing the results.

_**5,000 students – elementary to college**_

_(Popular girls in Highschool Division)_

_**Ayu Tateishi – 1,852 votes**_

**_Nina Sakura – 1,678 votes_**

_**Maya Orihara – 965 votes**_

_ 505 votes for the other students_

_(Popular guys in Highschool Division)_

_**Kaji Tetsushi – 1,980 votes**_

_**Tsujiai Hiroki – 1,692 votes**_

_**Yuta Kirishima – 1,038 votes**_

_ 290 votes for the other students_

"Omedetto Ayu-chan! You won! You'll have a date with Kaji!" Nina exclaimed as she hugged Ayu.

"Arigatou Nina! You'll have a date with Tsujiai too! I'm so happy for the two of us!" Ayu said cheerfully.

Then Maya was coming to where Nina and Ayu is…

"Well, look here. The 1st and 2nd place winners. What did you do to win? Gave everybody money? Do their homework? Or you threatened them?" Maya said to Ayu and Nina.

"No! We never did any of those. We won fair and square!" Nina said

"Yeah! And besides, just because we won doesn't mean we cheated! We're not like you! The other students in this school voted us and that's not our problem!" Ayu said

"Oh really? So you're brave now are you? You're still a nerd to me! You hear me! NERD!" Maya shouted.

"You better stop it Maya! We won and there's nothing you can do about it! Why can't you just accept that you are not the only person in this school who has the right to be called popular!" Nina shouted back

Maya was getting angry. She wanted to win so bad. She couldn't accept the fact that Ayu won. She was about to slap Ayu but Nina covered her. Maya slapped and pushed her hard not realizing that the one she had hit was Nina. Nina fell flat on the ground. Her head had hit one of the wooden armchairs.

"Stop it! YOU ARE SUCH A SORE LOSER! Look at what you've done!" Yuta suddenly appeared. He was with Kaji and Tsujiai.

Maya ran away. She didn't want to get caught on what happened to Nina. Ayu was crying. She was blaming herself.

"Ayu, don't cry. She'll be alright." Kaji said trying to comfort her.

"Nina! Nina! Are you okay?" Yuta said

She didn't answer… Then Tsujiai supported her neck and was about to carry her when he felt that her neck was wet. He realized that her head was bleeding.

"Yuta, call an ambulance! Hurry up! Ayu, please call Nina's mom and tell her what happened. I'll bring her to the nurse's office for first aid." Tsujiai said as he hurried off.

Yuta, Ayu and Kaji was stunned on what Tsujiai had said. They were confused., but then, they saw blood dripping on the floor while  
Tsujiai carried Nina. They were shocked. Yuta and Ayu ran fast accompanied by Kaji.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done! What do you think? It's getting a bit exciting isn't it? Well, chapter 5 is gonna be more exciting! I won't give any clues so you just have to read the next chapter… well, maybe I'll just give you a bit of clue. I'll give you the title of the next chapter and just think of what you can make out of it. The title of chapter 5 is "Guilt, Confessions and Recovery." Pleae continue sending your reviews so I can make this story more exciting and interesting! Ja ne!  


	5. guilt confessions & recovery

**hi guys! sorry if i haven't updated for quite a long time now. i've been pretty busy. anyway, this is chapter 5. i hope you enjoy reading this. and please don't forget to read my notes at the very bottom. thanks:)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Guilt, Confessions and Recovery

At the Hospital…

"She's gonna be fine. She didn't lose too much blood because of the first aid. Quick thinking." Dr. Ikagami said

"So, can we see her now?" Ayu asked

"Sure. But I don't think you'll be able to talk to her. She might hear you but she won't be able to reply." Dr. Ikagami said

"What do you mean? I thought you said that she's gonna be fine?" Nina's mom asked

"Yes. She'll be alright but she's kinda in a coma." Dr. Ikagami stated.

"Coma? Why is that? Do you have any idea when she will wake up?" Tsujiai asked with a concern on his face.

"Yes. Her body and brain is still in shock. It might just take days or probably a few weeks before she regains consciousness. It would be nice if you guys (referring to Ayu, Kaji, Tsujiai and Yuta) visit her everyday. Try talking to her like she's conscious. After all, she'll be able to hear every word that you're gonna say." Dr. Ikagami explained.

"Ok. Thanks a lot Doctor." Nina's mom said.

So Nina's mom together with Ayu, Kaji, Yuta and Tsujiai went to see Nina in the Recovery Room. They were happy to know that she'll be alright but the fact the she's in a coma still worries them even though the Doctor already said that she's gonna be fine. The one who is most affected by what happened to Nina was Ayu.

"Oh, Nina. I know that you can hear me… please forgive me. It's all my fault. Gomen nasai." Ayu said

"Now, now. Don't blame yourself. I know that she's not angry at you. Anyway, you kids stay here while I get something to eat. I guess you guys are already hungry since you haven't eaten anything." Nina's mom said while going out the door. She was trying hard not to cry because if she did then Ayu might feel more guilty even though it wasn't her fault.

Then Ayu went out of the room and just stood there. Kaji followed her out because he was worrying about her.

"Hey, you okay?" Kaji asked

"Huh? Oh yeah." Ayu said

"If you're okay then why are you crying?" Kaji asked

"I am not crying. Something just got into my eye." Ayu said wiping her tears.

"Here… you know, I don't want to see you cry. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright. She'll wake up before you know it." Kaji said while handing his hankerchief to Ayu.

"Thanks. But I just can't help it. I feel like it's all my fault." Ayu said while wiping her tears with Kaji's hankerchief.

"Be happy. Smile. I'm guessing that Nina would have want you to smile rather than cry." Kaji said

"Yeah, I guess you're right. she would have made funny faces just to make me smile." Ayu said beginning to smile.

"Really? Like this?" Kaji said while making different funny faces.

"Hahaha. Yeah, like that." Ayu said giggling.

"Now, that's a lot better isn't it? Just don't cry. Okay?" Kaji said

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for cheering me up." Ayu said while handing the hankerchief back.

"It's no biggie. I just don't want to see you cry. I hate it when you cry." Kaji said while looking straight into her eyes.

Kaji took the hankerchief from Ayu's hand and he touched her cheeks. He wiped her cheeks and then he said to her "A beautiful girl like you should not cry. It's just not right."

Ayu blushed when Kaji said those words. And then he kissed her on the cheek and then he went back inside the Recovery room. Ayu just couldn't help smiling. And then she whispered, "Nina, you really have to wake up. And also, thanks for saving me."

So, Ayu went back in and saw Tsujiai sitting beside the bed that Nina was lying on. His face was so sad and full of concern.

"Hey kids, I'm back. Let's eat. Then after that you can go home. Your parents are already looking for you." Nina's mom said who just came in.

And so, they all ate together and was telling funny stories about Nina. That made them quite happy.

"Thanks a lot for staying beside her. You can go home now. I called your parents and I told them that you'll be going home after we eat." Nina's mom said

"Mrs. Sakura, are you gonna be alright here? I can stay and accompany you." Ayu said

"I can also stay." Tsujiai said

"Same here." Kaji and Yuta chorused.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. Nina's dad will be arriving soon with Rio so I'll be okay." Nina's mom said.

So the four teenagers went home. Nina's dad and Rio came to the Hospital after a few minutes. The next few days, they keep visiting Nina and talking to her on what's happening at their school.

**After a week and two days… **

They were all at the hospital to visit her. Nina's dad and Rio was on their way to the hospital when suddenly Nina moved and opened her eyes.

"Okaasan… Okaasan." Nina said in a low voice.

"Nina! Oh Nina! Thank goodness you're awake! How are you feeling?" Nina's mom asked

"A bit dizzy… Haraheta." Nina said

"Hahaha… I would have guessed that you're hungry. I'll be back after a few minutes. Your dad and Rio are on their way." Nina's mom said while going out the door.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Nina asked

"How are we? We should be the one asking you that question." Yuta said

"Gomen nasai Nina! It's all my fault." Ayu said

"No, it's not. You didn't asked me to cover you ne? I'm okay. It's no big deal. I'm alive aren't I?" Nina said in a joke.

"But it was a close one! Thanks to Tsujiai who noticed that your head was bleeding." Kaji stated.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Tsujiai! I owe you my life." Nina said

"Your welcome. It's no biggie. It would have been really lonely without you in our school you know." Tsujiai said as he held Nina's hand.

"Anyway, I'm just glad that you're okay." Yuta said

"Yeah, I'm glad too! Uumm… I'm sorry Nina but I have to go home now." Ayu said and then followed by Kaji.

"Me too…" Yuta said

"Okay. See you tomorrow? Maybe…" Nina said

So Ayu, Kaji and Yuta went home. Tsujai was still there at the Hospital.

"Uh Tsujiai, you can go home now. It's getting late." Nina said

Suddenly, Tsujiai held Nina's hand.

"You scared me! I thought you weren't gonna wake up anymore… what would I do if something bad happened to you. What if I wasn't there to notice that your head was bleeding?..." Tsujiai said

Nina was surprised on what Tsujiai had said.

"Tsujiai, daijobu desu ka? I'm fine you see… you saved me. Thanks." Nina said blushing.

"I'm okay Nina. It's just that you made me worry too much. Anyway, do you still remember what I told you when Kaji dared me to kiss you?" Tsujiai asked seriously.

"Hai. Why?" Nina said trying hard not to blush. She can still remember that very moment. How it felt… even though it was just a brief kiss.

"Well… Anou… I was serious about it. I didn't say it because of the dare. I really do love you Nina Sakura." Tsujiai said sill holding her hand.

Nina just kept quiet. She didn't know what to say. Rather, she can't believe on what she just heard.

"I… I… I also wanted you to know that… that I love you too…"Nina said blushing really hard.

They were both smiling. All this time they both felt the same way for each other. Courage was all they needed to confess.

"I love you so damn much Nina. I'll always be here by your side." Tsujiai said as he kissed her forehead.

"Arigatou Tsujiai-kun. But you know, I didn't know that you had this soft side of you." Nina said teasing him.

"Oh really? I didn't, until I met you." Tsujiai said.

These words made Nina blush even more. When Tsujiai saw her blushing, he started laughing.

"Mou! Stop laughing! Okay, if you don't stop I'll be mad forever." Nina said pouting.

Tsujiai immediately stopped. Then, this time they both started laughing. Just in time, Nina's mom walked in together with Rio and Nina's dad.

"Oh, did I disturb you two? It seems you were having a good time." Nina's mom said giggling.

"No, it's okay mom." Nina said

"How are you feeling? Are you okay now?" Nina's dad asked

"I'm fine. Ei dad, I want you to meet Tsujiai. He was the one who saved my life." Nina said

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving her." Nina's dad said

"Your welcome. Nice to meet you too, sir." Tsujiai said politely.

"Anyway, I'd better go now. My mom is probably waiting for me at home. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Sakura. See yah Rio!" Tsujiai said

"Okay. Thanks for coming. You made me feel so much better." Nina said smiling.

"Oh and Tsujiai. She'll be out of the hospital in about 5 days or so. Kindly tell her other friends that, okay?" Nina's mom said

**And so, five days quickly pass by…**

"Ayu! Ayu-chan! I missed you so much!" Nina said as soon as she saw Ayu walking near the school.

"Nina! You're already out of the hospital? Are you okay?" Ayu asked

"Ofcourse! I have loads to tell you!" Nina said excitedly.

"And I wonder where you'll start?" A guy's voice said

Nina turn around to see who it was.

"Tsujiai-kun! You didn't visit me in the hospital last 2 days ago." Nina said

"Gomen ne! I was so busy." Tsujiai said

"Yeah, I know." Nina said smiling.

"Ohayou!" Yuta and Kaji greeted.

"Hi Nina! How are yah feelin'? Missed you in school." Yuta said

"Hello! I'm fine. Actually I'm feelin' really good." Nina said

And then Ayu noticed that Tsujiai and Nina were holding hands.

"Matte! Nina… Don't tell me… You and Tsujiai… You're his… his girlfriend?" Ayu asked

"Well… Anou… Yeah. That was what I was gonna tell you." Nina said blushing.

"Is this true Tsujiai? So you finally managed to tell Sakura your feelings. That's good!" Kaji said

"Yeah, I know." Tsujiai said

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we go to Nina's fav restaurant and celebrate! Who's in?" Ayu said cheerfully.

"I am!" Kaji said

"Ofcourse, I'm there. I wouldn't miss it. How about you Yuta?" Ayu asked

Yuta didn't answer immediately. He felt something different. He's feeling quite angry but at the same time he was happy for Nina.

"Yuta? Yuta-kun? What's the matter? You're coming with us ne?" Nina asked Yuta

"Uh, I don't know." Yuta said

"Naze? Do you have a problem with Tsujiai being Nina's boyfriend?" Kaji asked

"Of course not! Why would there be a problem?" Yuta said

"I don't know. Don't ask us. So, you coming or not?" Tsujiai said

"No. I have something to do. I'll pass on this. Gomen nasai Nina." Yuta said

"Matte! What's wrong with you? You're not like this…" Nina said with a concern on her face.

"Nothing… it's nothing." Yuta said as he walked away.

Nina kept thinking what was wrong with Yuta. She was really confused because she had never seen him act like that before.

"Nina, you okay?" Tsujiai asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Anyway, shall we go?" Nina said with a smile.

So Nina, Tsujiai, Ayu and Kaji went to the restaurant. They ate, chat and teased each other. They went in separate ways on their way home. Tsujiai with Nina and Ayu with Kaji.

"You know, I'm really happy for Tsujiai. He loves Nina so much. Maybe that accident gave him enough courage to tell her how he really feels. Don't you think so?" Kaji asked Ayu

"Yeah, maybe Tsujiai thought that it was the best time to tell her how he feels. It was really sweet of him because he never left Nina. He was always there at her side." Ayu said

"Anyway, the date's tomorrow evening. I'll pick you up at 7:00pm. Okay?" Kaji said as they stopped in front of Ayu's house.

"Okay then. Goodnight and take care." Ayu said as she waved goodbye.

When she got inside…

"Mom! I won 1st place in the popularity contest!" Ayu exclaimed

"Really? That's great. Anyway, come with me. I have something for you." Ayu's mom said as she went to the living room.

"What is it?" Ayu asked

"Here. Hope you'll like it. I picked it out for your date tomorrow." Ayu's mom said and winked at her.

Ayu opened the box and saw a black dress. A very elegant black dress. The dress was so soft and silky. Ayu tried it on. It looked very nice on her. It was a spaghetti strap dress which had ruffles at the bottom. It was knee-length and it has some sequence on some parts of the dress which made it look more elegant.

Let's see what's going on with Nina and Tsujiai…

"Hey Nina… what's wrong? You seem quiet today." Tsujiai said

"Oh, sorry… I was just thinkin'. It's no big deal." Nina said

"Let me guess… it's about Yuta. Am I right?" Tsujiai asked

"Well… kinda. I mean, I'm worried about him. I've never seen him act like that before. I wonder what's wrong with him." Nina stated

"I think he doesn't like the fact that I'm your boyfriend now." Tsujiai replied

"Huh? And why would he not like it? I mean, you're cute, nice, athletic and smart." Nina said

"Because he likes you… that's the reason why he's been acting strange." Tsujiai said

"Impossible. He's just my friend. Nothing more than that." Nina said

Tsujiai just kept quiet. He continued walking until they have reached Nina's house.

"Here we are. I'll pick you up around 6:45pm tomorrow. See yah." Tsujiai said

"Matte Tsujiai-kun! What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're angry?" Nina asked

"Iie. I'm okay." Tsujiai replied

"Oh, come on! You're still thinking about Yuta liking me… don't worry. I'm your girlfriend now and besides, I'm in love with you and not with him. Okay?" Nina said

"Yeah, I know that. Anyway, you better get inside." Tsujiai said

"Can we just stroll at the park? I wanna be with you a bit longer." Nina said blushing.

"Ok. Come on." Tsujiai said as he held Nina's hand.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done! Whew! Sorry if I haven't updated for the last couple of months… been pretty busy. Oh, and for the Kaji/Ayu fans, don't worry because I'll be adding more sweet scenes involving them. Just give me a little more time. And also, please tell me if you want the usual happy ending or a semi-sad ending. Please include it in your reviews so that I can eventually finish writing the story. Thanks a lot!**


	6. the date

* * *

**well... here comes chapter 6. i hope you guys also like this chapter. i have been really busy. so busy actually. enjoy reading:)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – The Date

**The next day…**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

A small boy with grey hair opened the door.

"Hello Rio. I'm here to pick up Nina." Tsujiai said

"Tsujiai! Ok, I'll tell her that you're here. Come wait inside." Rio said

So Tsujiai followed Rio to the living room. It didn't take too long before Nina came. She was wearing an off-shoulder dress. Its color is lilac. The dress was below the knee-length and has small floral designs.

"Wow! For the first time, Nina-chan looked nice!" Rio teased

"Mou! You're so mean Rio!" Nina said

"Now Rio. Stop teasing Nina. What do you think Tsujiai?" Nina's mom asked

"Beautiful! Really Beautiful!" Tsujiai exclaimed

So, Tsujiai and Nina went to the Restaurant.

**How about Kaji and Ayu…**

Ding dong!

Kaji rang the doorbell and was nervously waiting for someone to open the door.

"Oh, you must be Kaji. Come on in. Ayu is still in her room. She'll be down in a few minutes." Ayu's mom said as she led Kaji in their living room.

**After 8 minutes…**

"Hi Kaji. Sorry it took me a bit long to come down. I was having trouble fixing my hair." Ayu said as she came down the stairs.

"It's okay. No problem at all… it was worth the wait. Anyway, I just wanna tell you that you really look nice in that dress." Kaji said as he stood up.

"Thanks. My mom picked this dress for me." Ayu said blushing

Kaji was mesmerized on how beautiful she looks. He has always thought that Ayu is beautiful but tonight it was more than beautiful.

"Mesmerizing… her beauty is stunning." Kaji thought

"Hey kids! Are you two just gonna stand there? You're already late. Tsujiai and Nina must already be waiting for you two at the restaurant." Ayu's mom said

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. We should get going now Ayu." Kaji said

"Okay. See you later mom." Ayu said as she and Kaji walked out the door.

**At the restaurant…**

"Wow, this place is really beautiful and the ambiance is so romantic." Nina said

"Yeah, it is." Tsujiai said as he pulled a chair for Nina

"Thank you Mr. Gentleman." Nina said smiling

"You're welcome Ms. Beautiful." Tsujiai said

After a few minutes, Kaji and Ayu finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Hey you guys! You're late!" Nina said

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Ayu said

"I guess Kaji was so mesmerized that he forgot the time." Tsujiai teased

"Well… it's not my fault that I was so mesmerized. Ayu looks so stunning tonight and I just couldn't help it." Kaji said

"Anyway, we should go to our table now." Ayu said blushing

A waiter escorted them to their table. The setting of the restaurant was so romantic. It was a candlelit dinner and there was a pianist and a violinist who were playing. Nina was almost finish eating. She was of course talking to Tsujiai, saying sweet things about each other and from time to time holding hands. Kaji and Ayu on the other hand, were having their usual conversation. Not sweet at all.

"I gotta think of a way to make this night the most memorable night in Ayu's life. In short, I gotta make sure that tonight will be the night that Kaji tells Ayu how he feels about her because I just know that he likes her. I gotta make the ambiance more romantic." Nina thought.

Then Nina stood up and Tsujiai was surprised.

"Where are you going?" Tsujiai asked

"To the stage." Nina said smiling

As soon as she said those words, Tsujiai knew what she was planning to do. When Nina got to the stage, she whispered something to the pianist and violinist. And then, they started playing a different tune.

"I wanna dedicate this song to my friends Ayu and Kaji and of course to my beloved Tsujiai." Nina said as soon as she got to the mic.

She then started singing:

_What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feelin' _

_We've met before_

_So don't tell me that_

_You don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and a_

_1 a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

Nina's plan was working. Kaji gradually started talking about love, relationships and other things.

"Ayu, you told us before when we played truth or dare that you like one of us right? Well, since Tsujiai is already Nina's boyfriend… that means it's just between me and Yuta…" Kaji said

"Well, yeah… you know, the truth is that…" Ayu was unable to finish saying what she wanted to say because she was cut-off by Kaji.

"Let me finish. It's already been years. We are about to graduate and I don't want to graduate without telling you how I really feel… I love you Ayu. You're the only one who's made me feel this way before. You inspire me and you're always on my mind." Kaji said while holding Ayu's hand

"I can't believe this! He loves me! He loves me!" Ayu thought

It took a while before Ayu responded.

"You know Kaji, I have always been here for you even though you barely talk and look at me. I… I love you too. I always have and always will." Ayu said blushing real hard.

"Honto desu ka? Even though I barely talk to you, I have always watched you from afar. Making sure that you're alright." Kaji explained.

Nina continued singing:

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But til I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_Repeat 1_

_Could this be the greatest love at all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Repeat 1_

When Nina finished, her friends and Tsujiai applauded. Then the singer of the restaurant came on to the stage to sing a series of love songs so that they can dance. Nina saw Tsujiai walking up to her.

"That was great Nina. You're really good. Shall we dance?" Tsujiai said as he reached out his hand.

"Sure. I'd love to dance." Nina said smiling

So Nina and Tsujiai were on the dance floor. The song was ofcourse slow, so they were close to each other.

"Umm… Ayu, I have something for you." Kaji said as he took something out of his pocket. He gave it to Ayu.

"What is this?" Ayu asked

"Open it." Kaji said

As Ayu opened it, Kaji came closer to her.

"A charm bracelet?" Ayu said

"Yeah. I was planning to give you a ring but it might look like an engagement ring so I bought a charm bracelet instead. Anyway, do you know what the charms mean?" Kaji said

There were 5 charms on it. The charms have diamonds on it.

"Okay, I'm gonna guess. The first charm which is a combination of numbers, (72901) I'd say it's a date right? Mmm… let me see. That date is the date that we met. Next, the heart with an arrow… that's Valentine's Day. That was the day that you first called me at my house and then you sent me a bouquet of roses…" Ayu said and was cut-off by Kaji again

"Sorry to interrupt but I just wanna let you know that that heart with an arrow has another meaning." Kaji said

"And what is that?" Ayu asked

"That's the day that cupid shot an arrow on my heart. That's the day that I realized that I was in love with you." Kaji said

"Oh… now I know. Then it is a very special day to the both of us." Ayu said blushing

"Umm… Ayu, since we both admitted that we love each other… well… would you be my girlfriend?" Kaji said in a shy voice

"Yes." Ayu said blushing real hard

They both smiled and then Kaji hugged her.

"I love you so much." Kaji said as he softly kissed her.

"I love you too." Ayu said

"Anyway, shall we dance?" Kaji asked

Ayu nodded and they danced together. Nina was so happy for Ayu. She and Kaji finally got together.

"Is your mission done?" Tsujiai asked in a funny way.

"Yeah. It is. I'm so happy for the both of them." Nina said giggling

"Okay, now that it's done. Would you follow me?" Tsujiai asked as he reached his hand out to Nina

"Of course. But can you tell me where are we going?" Nina asked as she held his hand

"Secret! Just keep your eyes closed and no peeking!" Tsujiai said

They kept walking and walking. Nina was wondering where they are going. Then, Tsujiai finally stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." Tsujiai said

Nina opened her eyes and saw that they were in a veranda. The view was so beautiful. Bright full moon, many stars in the night sky, scented candles on the table, romantic music and of course she was with her one and only Tsujiai. Nothing can be more perfect.

"Beautiful! Just one question, is this still part of the restaurant?" Nina asked

"Yes. This is one of the secret places here. Look there, you can see Ayu and Kaji. I just wanted to give them their own privacy and ours of course." Tsujiai said

"Oh… That's so sweet of you. It looks like you know this place so much. Why is that?" Nina asked

"That's because… we own this place. My father built this restaurant as a business for my mom. And this spot that we're standing on right now is the exact spot where my dad proposed to my mom." Tsujiai explained

"Really? So, this place is really special. Anyway, why did we come here?" Nina said

Tsujiai took something from under the table. It was a bouquet of roses. He handed it to Nina.

"Oh, thank you." Nina said as she took the bouquet.

"Close your eyes." Tsujiai said

"Again? Okay fine." Nina said as she closed her eyes.

Then she felt something cold touched her neck.

"You can open your eyes now." Tsujiai said

Nina opened her eyes and felt that she has something on her neck. She looked at it and was surprised to see a heart-shaped diamond necklace.

"Tsujiai-kun? Is this okay? I mean, this necklace is expensive isn't it?" Nina said

"It's okay. There's nothing more important to me but you. You're all I need in this world." Tsujiai said as he hugged her.

"Oh, Tsujiai-kun… I love you so much." Nina said looking straight at his eyes.

"I love you too." Tsujiai said

And their lips met.

That night was so memorable. Full of love and happiness.

* * *

**whew! i have finally updated! it's been quite a long time since i last updated. i actually missed writing... hehehe. did you like this chapter? i hope you do... i just started writing chapter 7 and i hope i can finish it within this week... well... we'll just see... **

**please keep sending your reviews so that i can make this story more interesting and also a bit longer. Arigatou minna-san.**


	7. Yuta's back

Chapter 7 – Yuta's back

**The next morning…**

Ding! Dong!

"I'll get it!" Ayu shouted while she was coming down the stairs.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Kaji.

"Kaji! What are you doing here?" Ayu said

"Ohayou Ayu! I was thinking that maybe we could go to school together. I mean, if it's okay with you?" Kaji said

"Ofcourse! That's so sweet of you. I'll just get my bag okay?" Ayu said smiling

And so Kaji waited for Ayu at their porch.

"I'll be going now mom!" Ayu said

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't drive you to school today. I'll just fetch you later, okay?" Ayu's mom said

"It's okay mom and you don't have to fetch me later. Kaji offered to walk me home. Anyway, I gotta go or else I'll be late. Bye mom!" Ayu said

"Okay. Bye. Don't be home too late." Ayu's mom said

**On their way to school…**

"Thank you so much for walking me to school Kaji. It's really sweet of you." Ayu said smiling

"No problem. It's no big deal and besides I always pass by your house on my way to school so I thought that it would be better if we walk together. It's more fun." Kaji said as he held Ayu's hand

"Ayu! Kaji! Matte kudasai!" a girl's voice shouted

Ayu and Kaji turned around and saw Nina with Tsujiai.

"Hi guys! Move faster! We'll be late!" Kaji shouted at the sight of them

When Nina and Tsujiai finally caught up with them, the girls started exchanging laughs, silly smiles and stories.

"Ayu, we better get a move on. We don't want to be late, ne?" Kaji said

"Yeah. Let's go." Ayu said cheerfully

While the four of them were making their way to school, they were so cheerful and noisy that some people were occasionally staring at them. When they got to school, the students were also staring at them and whispering but not because they're noisy. The reason was that they were shocked to see that the two most popular guys and girls were the ones who got together. Kaji, Ayu, Nina and Tsujiai were already popular but seeing them as a couple made them even more popular. Everyone was talking about them.

All day, he four of them were together. But Nina suddenly remembered something.

"Nina, is something wrong?" Ayu asked

"No. everything's alright." Nina said trying to force a smile.

"She's worried about Yuta. She hasn't seen him for quite a long time now." Tsujiai stated

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Ever since that day when he walked out, we're never seen him again." Kaji said

"Don't worry Nina! He's gonna be fine! You know how Yuta is." Ayu sai

"Anyway, you need not to worry 'coz here he comes." Tsujiai said in a very low voice.

Nina was about to say something because she knows that Tsujiai was already getting a bit jealous but Yuta was already in front of them.

"Hiya guys! How've you been?" Yuta asked with a very silly smile on his face.

"We're fine. Where have you been for the last couple of weeks? You didn't even bother to visit Nina in the hospital after she woke up." Kaji said

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. I took a break from studying. I'm sick and tired of that crap. It won't get me to what I want to anyway. And just to inform you I'm not coming back to school, I'm just here to visit you guys." Yuta said

"You're not coming back to school? How come?" Ayu asked

"As I've told you, I'm sick of it." Yuta said

"You're sick of it? You've gotta be kiddin', right? You love studying and besides you've got ambitions in your life. What are you planning to do then?" Nina asked curiously.

"I'm not kiddin'! Damn I'm serious! Ambitions? I don't care about that crap! And besides, why do you care? You're not my mother so you better stop asking me what I'm gonna do with my life! It's none of your business!" Yuta said

Nina was stunned at the words that came out of his mouth. She was hurt to say the most. She was so worried about him and there he is doing nothing, taking a break, dropped out of school and has a totally different attitude. A bad attitude. Nina was trying hard not to cry.

"Hey! She's only concerned about you! You shouldn't talk to her like that! She was only trying to know the reason why you're not coming back!" Tsujiai said in an angry voice.

"Oh! Defending your girlfriend are you? Well, I've already told you guys that I'm not coming back so there's no reason in asking me stupid and irritating questions!" Yuta said in a quite angry voice.

"What happened to you? It's like you're someone else." Ayu said

"Yeah, I agree. You've changed but for the worse. It's like you're possessed or something." Kaji said in agreement.

"There you go again! Saying and asking stupid questions! I haven't changed at all. I'm just not in the mood that's all and something's making me irritated." Yuta explained in a more clam voice.

"Well… you didn't need to shout at us." Ayu said

"Yeah, I know. Gomen nasai." Yuta said

"It's okay but next time, be more careful on what you say because you can hurt our feelings with harsh words you say." Tsujiai said

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Anyway, this isn't going well… I better go. Nice seeing you guys. Bye." Yuta said

"Wait, when do you think you can visit us again? We can talk this over and have good times just like before." Ayu said

"Nah. I don't think you guys will be seeing me for quite a long time." Yuta said as he walked away.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaji asked

"Are you leaving? For good?" Tsujiai asked

"Yes, I am leaving but not for good. Just for a few years." Yuta stated

"Where are you going?" Nina asked

"To the U.S. I'll be staying there for atleast two years. Maybe I'll just study there and try to forget some things that I need to forget so that I can eventually move on with my life." Yuta said

"Trying to forget what exactly?" Ayu asked

"Oh, nothing. Never mind. I'd better get going. I have to get home before supper. Bye." Yuta said as he bade goodbye.

After Yuta left, the four of them was so puzzled. They kept on asking each other on what just happened. All the things that Yuta said to them were confusing. They know that he was hiding something.

"Do you know what he's up to?" Ayu asked

"Nah, he's quite unpredictable. Maybe he really needs to go abroad and think. Everybody needs their time alone, right?" Kaji said

"Yeah, but whatever it is I'm sure that it's for his own good." Tsujiai said

"I'm just glad that we finally saw and got to talk to him." Nina said smiling

"Yeah, you're right. We should be happy." Ayu, Kaji and Tsujiai chorused.


	8. love is in the air

Chapter 8 – Love is in the air

"Hey, you okay?" Tsujiai asked

"Ofcourse! I'm here at the mall with you so why wouldn't I be okay?" Nina asked

"Oh, nothin'. So, see anything you like?" Tsujiai asked as they stopped in front of a shop.

"Stuff toys! Kawaii! Come on! Let's go inside." Nina said cheerfully

So Nina went inside the store accompanied by Tsujiai. Nina just loves stuff toys.

"Hey Tsujiai! Don't you think this teddy bear is cute?" Nina said while holding up a white teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck.

"It's nice. But I think this teddy bear is a lot more cuter. What do yah think?" Tsujiai asked as he held up a white teddy bear with a beautiful pink dress on.

"Yeah, it is but I'll take this one. I'm going to give it to someone. How about you?" Nina asked

"I'm taking this one. It's a gift for a friend." Tsujiai said as they approach the cashier.

So they paid for the teddy bears they picked. After buying some other things they decided to eat in Nina's favorite restaurant. Afterward, Tsujiai walked Nina home.

In front of Nina's house…

"Well, here we are! You better get inside, it's already late." Tsujiai said

"Okay. Thanks a lot for taking me to the mall. I had a great time." Nina said

"It's no big deal. If you want, I can take you to there everyday if that's what makes you happy." Tsujiai said smiling

"Of course not. You are the one who makes me happy. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." Nina said

"Yeah, I know that. I was just joking." Tsujiai said and then he hugged her.

"I love you so much." He said

"I know. I love you too." She said and they kissed.

They broke the kiss and just hugged each other. They are so in love… (isn't it obvious?)

"You know, it's really getting late. Better go inside. I'll call you tomorrow." Tsujiai said

"Okay. Bye. Take care." Nina said as she went inside the house.

"You really love him, don't you?" Nina's mom said as she saw her walked in.

"Oh, mom. Yeah, I really do. Is this how you feel for dad?" Nina asked

"Of course! I love your dad so much. Now, you better take a rest. Go to sleep. No more chatting with rio, okay?" Nina's mom said

"Hai." Nina replied

The next morning…

"Ohayou gozaimas! What's for breakfast?" Nina said

"Bacon and egg." Rio replied

"Oh, before I forget. Tsujiai came here a few minutes ago and he told me to give you this." Nina's mom said while handing Nina a paper bag.

"Did he say anything else?" Nina asked

"No. but he did say that he'll call you later." Nina's mom said

"What's in the bag Nina-chan?" Rio asked curiously

But before Nina could peek into the paper bag, the door bell rang. She went to the door to see who it was.

"Delivery for Ms. Nina Sakura." The delivery man said

"Oh hi. I'm Nina Sakura." She said

"Here you go. Please sign here." The delivery man said while handing her a bouquet of yellow tulips and a delivery receipt.

Nina looked for a card wondering who sent the flowers. She couldn't find any card so she just placed the flowers on the table and signed the delivery receipt.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's the card." The delivery man said

"Thanks." Nina said as she got hold of the card.

"Wow! Yellow tulips. They're your favorite flowers, right Nina-chan?" Rio said smelling the flowers.

"Yeah, it is." Nina said

"Well, who is it from?" Rio asked

"Let me see… Anou… it's from…" Nina wasn't able to see who it was from because Rio took the card from her hand.

"I'll just read it!" Rio said excitedly

It said:

"Dear Nina,

Surprise! Here's a bouquet of yellow tulips for you. I know that it's your favorite even though you haven't told me. I know that there's no occasion or anything today but I just wanted something to go with that "thing" in the paper bag. I hope you like it. I love you so much!"

Tsujiai Hiroki

"Tsujiai sure is sweet." Nina's mom said

"So what's in the paper bag?" Rio asked again

"Oh, yeah. Wait, let me get it." Nina said as she went to the living room.

She opened it and saw a white teddy bear with a beautiful pink dress on. It was the same bear that Tsujiai bought yesterday. She was surprised that he bought it for her.

"The same bear" Nina said

"What do you mean?" Rio asked

So Nina told them the story about what happened yesterday and also about the teddy bear.

"How can you call that sweet? It's just the same bear you two were looking at yesterday. It's the same bear! I just don't get it." Rio said

"Well Rio, I didn't exactly know that he would give it to me. And besides, he also gave me this beautiful yellow tulips to go with it." Nina said smiling

"Whatever. I still don't get it." Rio said heading back to the dining room.

"You really won't get it. It's a boyfriend/girlfriend thing Rio. You'll understand it someday. When you have your own special someone in your life." Nina's mom said

"What mom's trying to tell you is that when you eventually fall in love you'll be able to understand these things." Nina said

"Okay, whatever you say. I'll just continue eating breakfast." Rio said

"You know Nina, this same thing happened to me and your father too." Nina's mom said

"Really? Wow! Is this a usual boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Nina said

"No, not really. I guess it's like an instinct for every couple. It's really quite hard to explain." Nina's mom said

"I think I get it mom. Anyway, can you help me make chocolate chip cookies after breakfast?" Nina said

"Sure thing. You're gonna give it to Tsujiai?" Nina's mom said

"Yeah, I'll pass by his house before I go to Ayu's." Nina said

"I want some cookies too!" Rio said pouting.

"Don't worry we'll make plenty. Nina, why don't you also give cookies to Ayu and Kaji? I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Nina's mom suggested.

"That's a great idea mom! Anyway, shall we start?" Nina asked

"Hey! I'm not yet finish eating!" Rio said

"And besides, you haven't even started eating yet." Nina's mom said

"Well, I'm not yet hungry. I'll just eat something before I go to Tsujiai's later." Nina said

So after Rio finished eating breakfast, Nina and her mom made chocolate chip cookies. They made 3 batches. The first batch was for Rio; who almost finished eating it even before they started the second batch. The second batch was for Tsujiai and his mom and the third batch was for Ayu and Kaji. After making it, Nina rested for a little while and took a bath. When she came down, the phone rang.

"Hello. Nina Sakura speaking. May I know who's on the line?" She said

"No. guess who." Tsujiai said joking around

"Tsujiai! Hi! Thanks for the flowers and teddy bear. I like it so much." Nina said

"You're welcome. Uhh Nina, would you mind coming over?" Tsujiai asked

"Okay. But just curious, why are you asking me to come over to your house?" Nina asked

"For lunch. It was mom's idea. So, you going?" Tsujiai asked

"Of course! I would love to! I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Nina said

"Ok. Are you already finish?" Tsujiai asked

"No. I still have to fix my hair. I just finished taking a bath when you called." Nina said

"Ok. See you later then." Tsujiai said

"Yeah. Bye." Nina said as she hung up.

So Nina quickly went to her room and fixed her hair. She changed her clothes for about 5 times. Then there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Nina's mom asked

"Of course mom." Nina said

"What are you doing? You're rampaging all over the room." Nina's mom said as soon as she saw how messy Nina's room was.

"I was looking for something to wear. Tsujiai's mom invited me for lunch at their house." Nina explained

"Okay. So that's why. Anyway, you better get going it's already 11:45. you don't want to be late." Nina's mom said

"Right. Do I look okay?" Nina asked

"Of course you do! You're as pretty as ever. Now get going." Nina's mom said


	9. past and mysterious

Chapter 9 – Past and Mysterious

So Nina went down the stairs and was about to out the door when Rio suddenly called her.

"Nina! Nina-chan!" Rio shouted

"What is it? I'm in a hurry Rio." Nina said

"Just come over here to living room." Rio said

"Why? I'm gonna be late." Nina said

"Just come! I want to show you something." Rio said

"I have no time for games Rio. I'll just look at it later, okay?" Nina said

"Mom! Mom! Nina-chan won't come to the living room. I want to show her something!" Rio shouted

So Nina's mom went down to see what the noise was all about.

"What's going on here?" Nina's mom said

"Mom! Nina-chan won't come to the living room. I really want her to see something!" Rio said pouting

"But I really have to go Rio. I promise you, when I come back later we'll play a game." Nina said

"Just go to the living room, Nina. I'm sure Rio has something good to show you that's why he wanted you to see it so bad." Nina's mom said

"Oh, alright. But after this, can I go already?" Nina asked

"Sure!" Rio said cheerfully with a very big smile on his face.

"So? What's here? It still looks like our living room." Nina said

"Don't you see anything new?" Rio asked

"No." Nina said

"Look closely." Rio said

"Nope. Nada. Nothing. Zilch!" Nina said

"Mom, can I just show it to her? She can't seem to find it." Rio said

"Okay, but you know that it was supposed to be a surprise." Nina's mom said

"Surprise? What are you guys up to?" Nina asked getting confused and curious

Rio went to the table which was full of their family photos. He took the picture frame which has little heart designs and gave it to Nina.

"Wow. A cute picture frame. Thanks Rio! But to tell you the truth, you could've given it to me later." Nina said

"Baka! Open it!" Rio said

"What did you just say?" Nina shouted

"Now, now. Rio, you shouldn't have called your sister an idiot. After all, she is older than you." Nina's mom said

"Gomen ne okaasan. Gomen ne Nina-chan. But can you just open it already!" Rio said getting impatient.

"Okay, okay." Nina said while opening the back part of the picture frame.

She saw a picture. Not just any picture. It was a picture of her with a boy.

"Mom… isn't this? I mean, this picture was taken… 11 years ago right? But, how did you find it? And this boy I'm with, I never got to know his name." Nina said looking surprised

"We surprised her after all mom!" Rio said smiling

"Want to know that boy's name?" Nina's mom asked

"Ofcourse. I mean, we had a lot of fun when we were both in London. It would be so nice to see him again." Nina said

"Okay. Go to the curtain near the piano and open it. You'll find some answers there." Nina's mom said

"To the curtain? You guys are asking me to do some silly things but okay." Nina said looking confused.

So Nina went to the curtain and nervously opened it. She screamed so loud when someone popped right out of the curtains.

"Hey, easy. It's me. Nina? Nina!" Tsujiai said while holding her hand.

"Tsujiai? What are you doing behind our curtains? " Nina said while taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, there's the answer you're looking for." Nina's mom said

"Huh? What do you mean? Don't tell me that Tsujiai is the boy from 11 years ago?" Nina said

"Yeah, he is. But I won't tell the story. Tsujiai's mom will take care of that." Nina's mom said smiling.

"You're kidding, right?" Nina said

"No. Why would we go through all this trouble just to surprise you if I was just kidding around?" Nina's mom said

"Yeah, you have a point. Anyway, you already know the story Tsujiai?" Nina said

"Yeah, my mom just told me yesterday." Tsujiai said

"I can't believe it! I think I'm gonna faint." Nina said

"You better believe it and don't faint. Mom will tell you everything later after our lunch date." Tsujiai said

"Lunch date? Oh yeah. I almost forgot all about that. Anyway, thanks for the surprise mom! I really am surprised and not to mention confused but I'm okay. Well, we have to go now. See you later." Nina said while giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's play scrabble later okay Nina-chan?" Rio said

"Sure! See you!" Nina said

So Nina and Tsujiai went outside and she saw that there was a car waiting.

"Is that your car?" Nina asked

"No. That's our family car. Let's go." Tsujiai said while opening the door of the car.

**At Tsujiai's house… **

Dingdong!

"Welcome back sir." A maid said while opening the door

"Please tell mom that we have arrived. Oh and also tell Mina to prepare the food on the table. Thanks a lot." Tsujiai said

And so Tsujiai led Nina to the living room and they talked for a while. They went to the dining room when the food was already prepared and saw that Tsujiai's mom was already waiting.

"Sorry for waiting mom. Anyway, this is Nina Sakura." Tsujiai said

"Konnichiwa." Nina said while taking a bow

"Nice meeting you. Dozo okake kudasai." Tsujiai's mom said

They started eating and in the middle of their meal, Tsujiai's mom asked Nina if she already knows the story about Tsujiai and her 11 years ago.

"Iie. Not yet. But my mom did show me the picture. Is it really Tsujiai?" Nina asked politely

"Yes. I'll explain it now. Your mother and I have been friends for quite a long time now. And then, I remember your mother told me that your father will be working in London for a few months. What she didn't know was that Tsujiai and my husband was in London for a business trip. Your father met my husband in a company and then they eventually became good friends. Your father learned that my husband brought Tsujiai with him and then they decided to let you two meet. Funny story isn't it?" Tsujiai's mom said giggling

"Yes, but why was Tsujiai with his father? I didn't know that kids were allowed to come on business trips. And also, wasn't Tsujiai a bit hard to control? I mean, he is so stubborn." Nina said

"Hey! I'm not stubborn." Tsujiai said

"Yes you are!" Nina said

"No I'm not!" Tsujiai said

"Yes you are!" Nina said

"No I'm not!" Tsujiai said

"Ahem, ahem! Anyway, I was sick that time and nobody was able to babysit Tsujiai so we decided to let him come on the business trip. And ofcourse, his dad had a few problems with him because as you said he was very stubborn." Tsujiai's mom stated

"See? You are stubborn! Bleh!" Nina teased

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Tsujiai said

"You two look so cute together! Seeing you two makes me so happy." Tsujiai's mom said smiling

They finished eating and then Nina gave the cookies that she and her mother made.

"Thanks for inviting me over." Nina said

"No problem. Anytime." Tsujiai said

"You should come over more often. Anyway, thanks for the cookies." Tsujiai's mom said

"I'll walk you home." Tsujiai said

"Nah, it's okay. I still have to go to Ayu's." Nina's said

"I insist. Come on" Tsujiai said as he held Nina's hand

They slowly walked their way to Ayu's place. They were such a happy couple.

"You know, I could have drive you to Ayu's place but I decided not to. You know why?" Tsujiai asked

"I think I know but I want to hear it from you. So why didn't you drive me then?" Nina asked with a smile on her face

"Well, I just want to save gas and torture you by letting you walk for quite a long time. You need a long walk so that all the food you ate awhile ago will be easily digested. Besides, you need the exercise. Frankly, you're getting fat." Tsujiai said

"Mou! That is so mean! We're here now anyway. So you can just leave me and go home." Nina said frowning

"I was only kiddin'! You wanna know the real reason?" Tsujiai said as he hugged her

"No. Just save it." Nina said

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. The reason that I didn't drive you is that I wanted to be with you a little longer. Being with you just makes me feel so happy." Tsujiai said sincerely

"I was also kidding. I wouldn't gey mad that easy.." Nina said as she kissed him lightly on the lips

"Can we just go to the park and maybe you can talk to Ayu tomorrow?" Tsujiai asked

"No can do! I'll talk to Ayu today and then we'll go to the park tomorrow. Okay?" Nina said

"Oh okay. I better go home now. Talk to you later." Tsujiai said

So Tsujiai went home and Nina rang the doorbell at Ayu's house.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Tateishi. Is Ayu home?" Nina asked politely

"Yes she is. Come on in. you can just go straight to her room." Ayu's mom said

"Okay. Thanks." Nina said

"Oh and Nina, can you please talk to her? She's been awfully quiet since she came home from Kaji's house. I feel that there's something wrong but she just wouldn't tell me." Ayu's mom said

And so, Nina went upstairs. She was confused on what Ayu's mom just said. She knocked on Ayu's bedroom door but there was no response. She knocked for the second time but still, there was no response.

"Ayu! Hey, are you there? I'm gonna come in." Nina said as she opened the door.

Ayu was lying on her bed. She didn't even noticed that Nina had already come in. it's like she has a big problem. Nina sat beside her but she still didn't notice that her bestfriend was worrying and that she was right beside her.

"Hi ayu! Anything wrong?" Nina said

Ayu didn't say anything. She was still staring blankly at the ceiling. Nina was about to say something when Ayu sat upright. She was just staring at Nina when tears suddenly started falling from her eyes. She suddenly hugged Nina.

"Nina! Oh Nina!" Ayu said crying

"What's wrong? What happened?" Nina asked

"I shouldn't have come there! Why did I believe that it was all true?" Ayu said while crying very hard

"Calm down. Tell me what happened. It'll make you feel better. Come on. Please stop crying." Nina said while trying to comfort her best friend.

* * *

**There! End of chapter 9. Are you guys wondering why Ayu was crying? Just read the next chapter to find out. And thank you to those who's been reading my story and sending reviews. Domo Arigatou gozaimas. :)**


	10. happy ending NOT!

Chapter 10 – Happy Ending… NOT!

"Come on Ayu. What happened? Please tell me." Nina said

Ayu was still crying. Nina was having a hard time to make her clam and try to talk to her. Nina knows that something went wrong. Something that Kaji must have been involved in because she knows that Ayu wouldn't cry that bad if it only involves a little problem. And then, Ayu finally stopped crying and she was now wiping her tears with a hankerchief. She then saw that the hankerchief she was holding was the one that KAji had given her.

"Ayu, are you okay? You've been crying for quite a long time now. Would you mind telling me what happened? Is it about Kaji?" Nina asked

"Yes. Why do you think I'd cry like this if it wasn't about him! Unlike you and Tsujiai, it's all over for us! I knew that this relationship wouldn't last! Why did I ever think that he actually loves me?" Ayu said

"What do you mean it's over? How did it happen? When? Why?" Nina asked with a confused look on her face

"Okay fine. I'll tell you… but please understand that I won't talk to him so don't try to make us make-up. So here goes…" Ayu said

**Flashback…**

**Ayu's house**

"Mom! Have you seen my bracelet? I left it here on the table a while ago and now it's gone!" Ayu said

"Bracelet? Are you talking about the charm bracelet that you always wear? Mmm… let me see… oh! I put it on top of the piano in the living room. Also, I think Kaji left his notebook there." Ayu's mom said

"Ok. I found it! I'll go to Kaji's house to give his notebook back. He might need it. See you later mom!" Ayu said

When Ayu got to Kaji's house, she rang the doorbell and Kaji's mom was the one who answered the door.

"Oh hi Ayu. Kaji is in the living room. Just go right in." Kaji's mom said

So Ayu went in and found Kaji in the living room. He wasn't alone. He was with a girl.

"It's no big deal. It's just a girl. Maybe she's Kaji's cousin or something. Be cool and calm." Ayu said to herself

"Oh hi! Who are you?" The girl said to Ayu

"Ayu! What are you doing here?" Kaji said when he finally noticed her.

"Umm… I just… I mean, you left this at home and I thought you might need it. Here." Ayu said while handing the notebook to Kaji.

"Thanks! Oh and I want you to meet Akiho. She's my childhood friend." Kaji said introducing the girl beside him.

"Me? Your childhood friend? More like childhood sweetheart." Akiho said while totally ignoring Ayu.

"Hi, I'm Ayu Tateishi. Nice to meet you." Ayu said

"Ah… yeah. Nice to meet you too." Akiho said in a sarcastic kind of way.

"Well… I'd better get going. See you." Ayu said to the both of them.

"See you!" Akiho said with a forced smile on her face.

"Matte Ayu! Why don't you join us for a cup of tea? I'm sure Akiho wouldn't mind." Kaji said

"Of course, I would mind." Akiho whispered

"No, I better not." Ayu replied

"Oh come on! I insist!" Kaji said with a smile

"Ok. Fine. But just because you asked me to." Ayu said

so the three of them had tea and they chat for a while. Ayu learned that Akiho and Kaji has been friends since they were 6 years old. No wonder they were so close. It kinda relieved Ayu that the reason Kaji is so close to Akiho was because they were childhood friends. But then again, she was also afraid that Akiho might already have feelings for Kaji. Not just any feeling. Ayu thought that Akiho might already love Kaji. It was already past noon and Ayu decided that she has to go home.

"Kaji, thanks for the tea. I'd better go home now. Bye." Ayu said

"Wait, I'll walk you home. Are you coming Akiho?" Kaji said as they walked out the door.

"No. I'd better go home too. See you tomorrow Kaji." Akiho said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I forgot something. I'll just go back inside." Kaji said when he realized that he left something.

So Kaji went back to the house. Ayu was left with Akiho.

"I'd better go. Just tell Kaji that I already left." Akiho said

"Okay. Nice meeting you." Ayu said

"You know, I can sense that you don't like me. Well, news flash missy I don't like you either! You are such a wanna be!" Akiho said while glaring at Ayu.

"I didn't say anything like that! And besides, you don't even know me." Ayu said

"And let's keep it that way. As if I would like to know you! Let me tell you something, stay away from Kaji! He's mine!" Akiho said

"I don't want to be rude or anything but for your info I'm his girlfriend." Ayu said

"Girlfriend? Oh my gosh, Kaji's standards are so low. I think he's become desperate. Aren't there anymore beautiful girls in this town? Anyway, what you don't know is that Kaji and I have a relationship. I'm his fiancée. Didn't Kaji tell you?" Akiho said

"Fiancee? Are you kidding me?" Ayu said

"No. You can ask him. Here he comes." Akiho said

"Hey, what's going on?" Kaji asked

"Kaji, tell me the truth. Is Akiho your fiancée" Ayu asked

"Well… umm… it's kinda mixed up. She is… I mean she was my fiancée." Kaji said

"Was? I really don't get it. Have you been playing with me all this time?" Ayu said while trying hard not to cry.

"No Ayu. You got it all wrong." Kaji said

"Ayu, my dear. Kaji is my soon-to-be husband so just stay away from him. He's just playing with you. Ever heard of the word "fling"? I think you get my point so just lay off." Akiho said

"Akiho! That's enough!" Kaji said

"She deserves to know the truth." Akiho said

"But I still have to explain a lot of things to her. This is all happening so fast." Kaji said

"Don't worry. I'm going to explain it. You see Ayu, we've been friends since we were 6 years old. We got along very well. Our parents decided to make an agreement that I'm going to marry Kaji when we reach the age of 24. We were engaged at the age of 13. It was an early engagement because our parents swore that Kaji would end up with me. So, it's official that I'm his fiancée. Now, do you get it or do I have to explain it all over again just incase you didn't understand me?" Akiho said

"No… I get it. I, I just want you to know that karma will get you back Kaji. I suppose you've never experienced being played with b'coz every girl at our campus likes you. But to let you know how I feel now would be pathetic. So, just leave me alone. Or do I have to thank you for loving oh I mean for pretending to love me for the past 3 months?" Ayu said as she walked away.

"No Ayu! Please listen to me. I really do love you. Please give me a chance to explain everything." Kaji said as he ran after her.

But Ayu just kept on walking. She totally ignored him. She didn't want to hear more lies. Hearing his voice just hurts her more. She just wants to stay away from him. Her heart keeps on pounding so hard that it begins to hurt her but she didn't want to stop walking. Kaji decided to stop and leave her alone. He thought that maybe if he gave her a little more time, he'll be able to explain everything. When Ayu saw that Kaji wasn't following her anymore, she stopped and sat on a nearby bench. She started crying and thought about a lot of things. She thought that maybe she should have given Kaji a chance to explain himself. So, she decided to go back to Kaji's house.

But when she got there, she saw Kaji and Akiho in a tight embrace. Akiho started to kiss Kaji. They were kissing passionately until Akiho broke the kiss.

"I wanna ask you something." Akiho said

"What?" Kaji said

"Do you love me?" Akiho asked seriously

Kaji didn't answer immediately. He wasn't sure. His feelings were all mixed-up. Then, finally words came out of his mouth.

"Of course, I do." Kaji said as he kissed Akiho

Ayu was so hurt. That kiss that she saw proved everything that Akiho had said earlier. She was hurting so bad. The guy she loves so much just played with her. She can't believe that she was that dumb to have believed that he loved her. That scene just kept on flashing on her mind.

**End of Flashback…**

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. He did that?" Nina said

"Yes, believe it b'coz it really happened." Ayu said

"So, what are you planning to do?" Nina asked

"Nothing. There's nothing I can do. I just have to try and move on I guess." Ayu said

"I'm really sorry Ayu. It's all my fault. If it wasn't for my stupid idea, none of this would have happened." Nina said

"Don't blame yourself. It's okay. Kaji's a jerk. It's not your fault." Ayu said trying hard to smile.

Then, there was a knock at the door. It's Ayu's mom.

"Nina, your mom called. She said that Yuta is waiting for you." Ayu's mom said

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know Mrs. Tateishi." Nina said

"Ayu, if you're hungry just tell me, okay?" Ayu's mom said

"Hai, okaasan." Ayu replied

Ao Ayu's omm went out. Nina was wondering why Yuta was waiting for here at home. She was confused because she thought that he was in the States.

"You better go home now Nina." Ayu said

"No, it's okay. I'll stay." Nina said

"But Yuta is waiting for you. Maybe he wants to tell you something important. And besides, I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks to you. So, get going." Ayu said smiling

"Are you sure?" Nina asked

"Yes. But don't forget to call me and tell me what happened, okay?" Ayu said

"Of course! Well… talk to you later." Nina said

**When Nina finally arrived home…**

"Hi Nina! How are you?" Yuta greeted with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey. I'm okay. So, what are you doing here?" Nina said

"Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. That's all." Yuta said

"Ah ok. But I thought you were in the States. When did you arrive?" Nina asked

"I just arrived yesterday. Do you want to go and have a stroll outside?" Yuta said

"Ok. I'm guessing you'll treat me to an ice cream, ne?" Nina said

"Sure. It'll be my pleasure." Yuta said as he smiled

"Nina! Nina-chan! You have a phone call. It's Tsujiai." Rio said

"Ok. I'll be right there." Nina said

_**Phone conversation with Tsujiai…**_

"Hi, Tsujiai! Anything wrong?" Nina asked

"No, nothing's wrong. I just felt like calling you. Are you busy?" Tsujiai asked

"Umm… not really." Nina said

"So, would you mind going out with me tonight?" Tsujiai asked

"Tonight? I'm sorry I can't. I have to do something." Nina said when she realized that she was going to have a stroll with Yuta.

"Ok. But I thought you weren't busy?" Tsujiai asked

"Umm… it's just… something came up." Nina said

"Ok. Whatever you say. I'll just see you tomorrow then." Tsujiai said

"Tomorrow?" Nina asked

"Yes. Tomorrow. You told me earlier that we'll go to the park tomorrow instead of today. Remember?" Tsujiai said

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot about that." Nina said

"Is anything wrong? Are you sick?" Tsujiai asked

"No. I'm just tired, that's all." Nina said

"Nina! Yuta is already waiting for you outside! Is that gonna take long?" Rio shouted while Nina was still on the phone.

"No. I'll be there in a minute." Nina replied

"What was that?" Tsujiai asked

"Nothing. Well… I have to go now. Bye." Nina said

"Ok. Just take a rest. Bye." Tsujiai said as he hang up the phone a bit confused.

**_End of phone conversation…_**

"So, shall we go?" Yuta asked

"Yeah. Sure." Nina said

So, they went for a stroll and stopped at a convenience store to buy ice cream. Yuta didn't say anything important. He was just telling stories and making Nina laugh as usual. But then he started to ask about her and Tsujiai.

"So, you and Tsujiai are going strong huh?" Yuta suddenly asked

"Yeah, I guess so." Nina said

"Is he taking good care of you?" Yuta asked

"Yes. Real good." Nina said

"That's great then. Are you happy with him?" Yuta asked seriously

"Yup. Really happy." Nina said with a smile on her face.

"I thought so. I made the right choice then." Yuta said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nina asked

"Nothing. Anyway, I just want to let you know that I'm going back to the States tomorrow." Yuta said

"Going back so soon? Why? Is anything wrong?" Nina asked

"No. Nothing's wrong." Yuta said

"Oh, come on. We've been friends for like what, 5 years… so don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. What is it?" Nina asked

"You really want to know? Okay, here goes. I love you Nina!" Yuta said

"Sorry but I didn't quite get that." Nina said

"I said I love you." Yuta said and then suddenly hugged her.

"Oh, umm… I don't know what to say. I… I'm sorry. I love Tsujiai so much. I'm really sorry." Nina said as she got out of his arms.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I went to the States. To forget about you. I'm hoping to meet someone who will eventually help me fall in love again. And I hope that this time, I'll love the right person. But don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine. I've always known how much you love Tsujiai. I just came back to see if everything is okay with you guys. I wasn't planning on telling you how I feel but I can no longer control myself so I just thought that I ought to say it. Anyway, I have to go. Bye." Yuta said

"Bye. Don't worry. I'm sure there's someone who will give you the love that you deserve. Take care." Nina said as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10! So, what do you guys think? Just keep on reading my story because there will only be one chapter to go until my story reaches happy ending… well maybe. :P you'll just have to find out. Please send your reviews. oh and also, i think i might just reach chapter 12? depends... Thanks.**


	11. new love pairs?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTRA MANIAC**

**Sorry if wasn't able to put the disclaimer thing before. i was having a problem with my computer. anyway, i hopeyou guys will like this Chappie. i made it a little longer than usual. also, i've already started writing the last chapter. i might post it tomorrow... we'll see. enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 11 - New Love Pairs?

When Nina got home, she immediately called her best friend and told her everything that happened. She was happy to know that Ayu wasn't crying anymore. Although she still feels sad, Nina can sense that Ayu will be over Kaji after a few weeks. At least that's what she wants to believe. After calling Ayu, she went straight to the living room to play scrabble with Rio and her mom.

"Nina, before I forget. Maya came here a few minutes ago and she told me to give you this." Nina's mom said while handing her a letter.

"Ok. Thanks mom." Nina said while she started to read the letter.

**It said:**

**_Dear Nina, Ayu, Tsujiai, Kaji and Yuta,_**

**_Hi guys! How are you? I know that it seems kinda weird that I wrote a letter to you guys but I just want to apologize to all of you. I'm really really sorry for all the bad things that I've done especially to Ayu and Nina. I hope you can still forgive me. Maybe after some time, we can be friends again? I'm not expecting that you'll accept me that easy but I am hoping that you will. You might think that this letter and I apologizing is part of a bad or dirty scheme but it's not. I really am sorry. I hope that you'll give this a lot of thought. Don't worry; I won't be bothering any of guys. Ever again. But I just want to let you know that I'll be going to the U.S. to have a better life. A new beginning. So that if ever I decide to come back, you'll be able to see and know that I've changed. I hope that it'll be a better change. That's all I want to say for now. Bye and always take care._**

_**Maya Orihira.**_

"Wow… she seems pretty sincere. I've gotta show this to Ayu and the others. Oh, wait. Maybe this is not a good time. I'll just show this to Tsujiai first tomorrow, then I'll go to Ayu's and then to Kaji's. and maybe I can also talk to him about what happened with him and Ayu." Nina said to herself.

**The next day at the park…**

"Is everything alright? You seem quiet today." Nina said

"Yes. Everything's fine." Tsujiai said

"So, what do you thiuk about Maya's letter?" Nina asked

"Well… she seems sincere." Tsujiai replied

"I thought so too. I hope that she's made the right decision to go to the U.S. though." Nina said

"How was your night stroll with Yuta? Tsujiai suddenly said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nina asked in shock of what she heard.

"You know, that night stroll you had with Yuta last night. You went to the convenience store with him, right?" Tsujiai said seriously

"Oh, that. Umm… I have to explain." Nina said

"Explain? Explain what? You don't have to say anything. It's perfectly clear to me. You LIED." Tsujiai said

"But… but I have a good reason." Nina said

"Ok, then. Let's hear it." Tsujiai said

"Well… I just thought that maybe you'll get mad or jealous if you knew that I went for a stroll with Yuta last night. That's why I decided not to tell you." Nina said

"Ok. But do you know how I feel now?" Tsujiai said

"I'm sorry." Nina said

"You know what's bothering me? It's not that fact that you were with Yuta. It's just that you lied to me. We were supposed to trust each other. Did you really think that I'm that shallow to get that mad so easy?" Tsujiai said

"I know. I'm really sorry." Nina said

"And besides, I already know that Yuta likes you. I can feel it. The way he cares for you, the way he looks at you and the smile that he has every time you're with him. It's pretty obvious, actually." Tsujiai said

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Nina said

"I had the feeling that he's gonna tell you sooner or later so I didn't even bother telling you." Tsujiai said

"So, you wouldn't get mad if ever I told you that I was with Yuta?" Nina asked

"No. In fact, I would have been happy." Tsujiai said

"Happy? And why would you be happy?" Nina asked

"Because you could have told me the truth." Tsujiai said

"Oh, I'm really really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Nina said

"Of course! But promise me one thing." Tsujiai said

"And what's that?" Nina asked

"Don't lie to me. Ever again. Okay? I love you so damn much to the point that I will try to understand everything that you're gonna say and do." Tsujiai said seriously

"Ok. I promise." Nina said as Tsujiai hugged her.

After solving the problem with Tsujiai, Nina went to Ayu's house. She showed her the letter that Maya wrote. She was still sad for her friend but all she can do was wait. Wait until Ayu finally gets over Kaji.

"You know Nina, Kaji came here last night." Ayu said

"He did?" Nina asked

"Yes. Just a few minutes after you've gone home." Ayu said

"So, what happened? Did you talk to him?" Nina asked

"No. I didn't want to see him… but he did leave a letter." Ayu replied

"Really? Can I read it?" Nina said

"Sure. Here." Ayu said

**It said:**

**_Dear Ayu,_**

**_I can't blame you if you don't want to talk to me. but please, just let me explain. Everything happened so fast and I didn't get the chance to tell you that you're the one I love and not Akiho. Please believe me. I don't care about the engagement or the agreement between my parents and Akiho's parents. Just listen to me. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about this but please… please give me a chance._**

_**Kaji Tetsushi.**_

"So, what do you think?" Ayu asked

"Well… I think that he's really sorry about what he's done but of course we can't deny the fact that you heard him say that he loves Akiho. But maybe you should give him a chance, I mean you should just think about it. I don't want to push you on giving him another chance because if it doesn't work out you might blame me." Nina said

"Maybe… just maybe I'll think about it." Ayu said

"Ok. Anyway, I have to go." Nina said

"Already? Oh, ok. Bye." Ayu said

Nina felt kinda bad because she didn't tell Ayu that she was going to Kaji's house to talk to him. She thought that it was the best way to be able to talk to Kaji even though she felt guilty.

**At Kaji's house…**

"Hi, Kaji. Can I talk to you privately?" Nina asked

"Sure. What is it about?" Kaji said

"Well… Maya wrote a letter and I just wanted to show it to you because after all, it was addressed to all of us. Here." Nina said as she gave the letter to Kaji.

As he read the letter, Nina was thinking whether she should bring up the topic about Ayu. She was getting very nervous and was thinking about what would happen if Ayu found out that she was trying to find a way to make her forgive Kaji on what he has done. She thought that if they wouldn't get together as bf/gf maybe they could just be friends, just like before.

"You know, I didn't expect Maya to ask if we'll be able to forgive her. But I think we should. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Kaji said

"Yes… but are you one of them?" Nina suddenly said

"Umm… you know?" Kaji asked

"Of course! Ayu is my bestfriend and she tells me everything… I can't believe you did that!" Nina said

"Did what? I just didn't get the chance to explain to her. I wasn't playing with her or anything. I really do love her." Kaji said

"Oh yeah, whatever. You're telling me that you love Ayu but then again, you also told Akiho that. Is it so easy for you to say those three words? For your information, those three words are special. You just don't go out with a girl and say it without actually meaning it. It's just not right." Nina said

"Yeah, I know that. But love has different kinds. And to tell you the truth, it's not easy for me to say it to a girl. And when I say it, I mean it. Really really mean it." Kaji said

"I just don't get it. Everything is so… so mixed up. If you're telling the truth then… but what she said was that you… and then she saw you… she couldn't have lied… Arrgh! I don't know what's happening!" Nina said, confused

"What do you mean? I just don't get what you're saying. Are you okay?" Kaji said

"I'm okay. It's just… everything is so confusing." Nina said

"Wait a minute, did you just say that I told Akiho that I love her?" Kaji suddenly asked

"Yes. Don't deny it. Ayu heard you loud and clear." Nina said

"She did? But I didn't say that I love Akiho as a girlfriend." Kaji said

"What do you mean?" Nina asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Well… I don't know where to start. But here goes…" Kaji said

Nina was listening very well because she didn't know what's wrong. The fact that Ayu heard Kaji say that he loves Akiho is so confusing. Is there really another story to it? She was sure that Ayu wasn't lying. Why would she lie? There's no reason for that. Upon hearing Kaji's side of the story, Nina was now sure that neither of them was lying. Their story on what happened were the same except on the last part. There was a slight difference.

"Okay… this is still quite confusing but I think I get it." Nina said

"I know. But please believe me and help me with Ayu." Kaji said

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Umm… can I ask you something?" Nina said

"Sure. What is it?" Kaji asked

"Do you really want me to help you ?" Nina asked seriously

"Yes. Please do." Kaji said

"Okay. Can I have Akiho's phone number and address then?" Nina said

"Why? What for?" Kaji said

"Just give it to me. you want me to help you right?" Nina said

"Oh, alright!" Kaji said while getting a piece of paper and pencil.

"Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Nina said

"Okay. But how will you be able to help me?" Kaji asked

"Just leave it to me. I have a plan. I'll just tell you tomorrow, okay? Just be patient. Bye" Nina said

And so, when Nina got home she immediately went to her room to think of a plan. She was having a hard time. She couldn't think of a good reason to tell Ayu to make up with Kaji.

"Mmm… maybe I could just tell her to go to the park tomorrow night. But then what would be a good reason for her to go there? And what if she doesn't show up? Arrgh! This is hard… Mmm…what am I suppose to do? Oh, wait! I've got it!" Nina said

_**Phone conversation…**_

"Hello. May I speak to Tsujiai?" Nina said

"Oh, hi. It's already 11:30pm. Anything wrong?" Tsujiai said

"Nothing's wrong but I do need your help." Nina said

"Sure. What is it?" Tsujiai asked

"Well… I kinda need you to fetch someone tomorrow evening and then drop her off at the park. You can also stay there with me if you want to." Nina said

"Sure. Who is it?" Tsujiai asked

"I'll tell you later. But please don't tell Kaji or Ayu on what I'm about to say to you." Nina said

"Does this have to do with Kaji and Ayu's fight?" Tsujiai asked

"Yes. And I think I might just be able to solve their problem." Nina said

"Ok. So, what's the plan, madam?" Tsujiai said

And so Nina told Tsujiai the plan. After that, they both called Kaji and Ayu regarding some party going to be held at the park. She was hoping that it would work. Tsujiai made some other arrangements for their plan. They just wished that Ayu and Kaji would show up. It was very hard for them to lie to their bestbuds but it was the only way to make sure that neither of them would back-out from the plan.

Nina was having a hard time sleeping that night for she was very nervous.

**The next day…**

"This is it… just a few hours away and then… oh! I hope it'll work out." Nina said to herself.

"Nina-chan, Ayu called earlier and said that she won't be able to go to the park later. She said that something came up." Rio said

"WHAT? When did she call? What time is it anyway?" Nina said

"Hey, don't shout. Anyway, it's already 8:00am. You overslept. Mom didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping so soundly." Rio said

"Oh my gosh! This is NOT good… what am I suppose to do now?" Nina said

Nina was panicking! Now that Ayu decided not to show up, their plan was ruined! So, Nina quickly took a bath, called Tsujiai, skipped breakfast and went straight to Ayu's house.

**At Ayu's house…**

"Oh, hi Nina. What brings you here this early morning?" Ayu's mom said as she opened the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Tateishi. I just wanted to talk to Ayu. Is she in?" Nina asked

"So sorry Nina. You just missed her. She went out." Ayu's mom said

"Went out? Where?" Nina asked curiously

"At the Bean Coffee Shop. I was kinda shocked when she asked permission to go out. I think she's feeling a lot better." Ayu's mom said

"Oh ok. Thanks. Bye." Nina said as rushed off to follow Ayu.

"At the Bean Coffee Shop? What the heck is she doing there? And besides, of all of the places that she could go to, why there? That's the place where she and Kaji usually hangs-out after classes. It's weird… has she finally got over him? If so, it didn't even take her a week?" Nina thought as she was making her way to the shop.

**When she got there…**

"Ayu! What are you doing here?" Nina said as soon as she saw her.

"Oh, hi Nina! Nothing. I'm just drinking a Mocha Latte. Want some?" Ayu said with a smile on her face.

"Ayu, I got you some croissants." A guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes said

"Thanks." Ayu said

"Umm… Ne Ayu, who is that?" Nina asked

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce you two! Nina, this is Paul McGregor. And Paul, this is Nina Sakura, my bestfriend." Ayu said

"Very nice to meet you." Paul said as he shook her hand.

"Same here. Umm… Ayu, can we like talk for a sec?" Nina said

"Sure. Paul, can you excuse us for a few minutes. Thanks." Ayu said as she walked outside with Nina.

"What's wrong, Nina?" Ayu asked

"Have you gone mad? Who is that guy? And why didn't you tell me that you were out with him?" Nina asked

"Hey, chill. I haven't gone mad. I'm just happy. Paul is my first ever crush! He was one of my closest friends when I was in elementary. I just learned last night that he had come back here for a vacation." Ayu said

"First crush? Elementary? Wasn't that Kaji?" Nina asked in confusion.

"Kaji was my first love not crush. I met Paul first. Me and Kaji met when we were in grade 7 but I met Paul when we were in grade 2. He's pretty close to my heart, actually." Ayu said

"I think you've really gone mad. Are you even hearing what you're saying? Have you finally got over Kaji?" Nina asked

"No and Yes. No, I haven't gone mad and yes I'm over him. I realized how pathetic I was acting for the last couple of days. I mean, he's not the only guy in this world, ne? And besides, I made my mom worry so much. It's no big deal Nina. Maybe what I had with Kaji was just infatuation. Anyway, I don't want to keep Paul waiting that long. Do you want to seat with us and have a cup of Hot Chocolate?" Ayu said

"No. Thanks. I'm just a bit shocked on what you said. Sorry if I acted so stupid. You're right, he's not the only guy in this world. I'm just glad that you're feeling a lot better. Anyway, I've gotta meet up with Tsujiai today. So, bye. See you later." Nina said

While Nina was making her to Tsujiai's house, she was so confused. Confused more than before. She just couldn't believe that Ayu would really get over Kaji that fast. She just couldn't believe it! But she saw it with her own eyes. Ayu was feeling a lot better. She was smiling. She was so cheerful. It was like she was back to the Ayu that had no problems. Nina was glad for her, but she was also a bit worried.

**At Tsujiai's house…**

"What am I suppose to do now?" Nina said

"Hey, take it easy. There's nothing we can do. It seems like Ayu has moved on." Tsujiai said

"I know. But it seems a bit impossible. I mean, Ayu loves Kaji so much. Much more than you can imagine. I can't believe that she got over him that easy… it's so… so… weird. I don't know what to think anymore!" Nina said

"Maybe we should just let them be. Let them get on with their lives with someone else. Not every relationship works out." Tsujiai said

"Let them be? I can't do that! I mean, I haven't even solved their problem yet. And I have the feeling that Ayu is just forcing herself. Anyway, have you talked with Kaji yet?" Nina asked

"Yes. And there's a bit of bad news to go with what you saw earlier." Tsujiai said

"What is it? Don't tell me that Kaji has a new girl?" Nina asked

"Well… kinda." Tsujiai said

"KINDA! What do you mean?" Nina said

"Well… his parents have already met up with Akiho's parents and they have decided that they'll be moving to Canada next month." Tsujiai explained calmly

"NANI? Oh, great. Just great. This has become from bad to worse! What else can happen?" Nina said in disappointment.

"He'll also be living with Akiho. As in, in the same house. When I talked to him earlier, he seems to be a bit sad and he was just saying yes and nodding to everything that his parents say." Tsujiai said

"Forcing yourself to love somebody is just so… so WRONG! It's pretty obvious that they both love each other. All they need to do is talk. Talk things over." Nina said sadly

"How can they talk things over if they don't even want to see each other. And besides, Kaji seems to have given up on Ayu. I actually couldn't believe it." Tsujiai said

"All this thinking has actually given me a headache." Nina said

"Have you eaten? You skipped beakfast, didn't you?" Tsujiai asked with a concern face

"Umm… yeah. I haven't eaten anything. Nothing at all." Nina said

"That's why! Don't worry, I'll have Mina prepare some food for you." Tsujiai said

"Ok. Thanks a lot." Nina said

Everything was so confusing at this moment. Everything have gone worse. It would be quite impossible to fix things now. Just imagining Kaji with Akiho and Ayu with Paul just makes things more complicated. Nina just couldn't believe everything that's happening.

**Anyway, let's see what's happening with Ayu and Paul…**

"So, is everything okay?" Paul asked as soon as Ayu got back

"Yup. Nothing to worry about. Nina was just curious about you. It's the first time that she saw you." Ayu explained

"Oh, ok. She seems like a nice girl." Paul said smiling.

"Oh really? Hey, don't even think about courting her. She already has a boyfriend." Ayu teased

"Hehehe. I wasn't thinkin' about something like that. Hey, wait a minute. Don't tell me that you're jealous!" Paul said

"Of course not! Why would I be?" Ayu said

"I don't know. You tell me." Paul said smiling

"Mmm… can't think of any reason, actually." Ayu said as she smiled back

"Right… anyway, can I walk you home?" Paul asked

"Sure. That would be nice." Ayu replied

So as they walk their way back to Ayu's house, you can see that she was happy. She and Paul are going out now for about 1 month. Everything seems to be back where it used to be. Except that Ayu and Kaji are no longer together. Maybe they have definitely moved on with their lives. But there was only one person who can't accept it, Nina. Even though she was happy for Ayu, she just can't help but worry. She has a feeling that the two of them were just forcing themselves to love someone else.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11! Now that's over, I really have to write another chapter. The next chapter will be the last one and then maybe I'll start a new story… just maybe.:) So, what do you guys think about this Chapter? Wanna find out who would end up together? Just read the last chapter. Ja ne!**


	12. happy ending? FINALLY!

**Hey guys! i'm back! so sorry for the delay of the update. my computer got a virus and then we had to reformatt it and what i didn't realize was that i wasn't able to save the story in a diskette(talk about stupid!) so i had to repeat the chapter all over again. really sorry! anyway, here's the last chapter of "popularity"! hope you guys enjoy reading it. i'll be writing another story so watch our for it. okay? enjoy reading!**

Chapter 12 – Happy Ending… at last!

The next day at Ayu's house…

"You're up early. Why? Do you have plans with Paul today?" Ayu's mom said as she saw Ayu all dressed up.

"Yeah. Paul asked me to have a morning jog with him today and then we'll go straight to a restaurant for lunch. Is that okay mom?" Ayu asked

"Of course! You guys have fun. See you later, dear." Ayu's mom said

And so Ayu met up with Paul and did their jogging. Ayu went back home just to take a shower and then Paul fetched her at home. They went straight to the restaurant and ordered.

"So Ayu. Do you think your friend will like me?" Paul suddenly asked

"Aha! I knew it! You like her!" Ayu said

"No, I don't. What I meant is do you think your friend will like me… for you?" Paul asked

"Oh… okay. Well… Nina is my best friend and I just know that she just wants the best for me. And besides, she doesn't hate you or anything. I'm sure when she gets to know you a lot better, she'll like you. I mean, you're cute, tall, smart, athletic and very very thoughtful. I don't think a guy like that could be hated. Right?" Ayu said

"Right. So you like me for those qualities?" Paul asked

"Ofcourse! I've known you for a long time and I definitely trust you." Ayu said

Ayu couldn't believe that Paul asked that question. She always thought that he liked her as a friend. As a very close friend. That question made her think. Should she give Paul a chance to be her boyfriend?

They both finished eating and she decided to go to the ladies room to fix herself up. And so she brushed her hair, checked her teeth and retouched her very light make-up. As she went out of the ladies room she accidentally hit someone with the door.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ayu said

"Ayu!" The guy said

"Kaji?" Ayu said in surprise as she saw that the guy she had hit was Kaji.

"What are you doing here?" Kaji asked as he picked up a hankerchief that Ayu had dropped.

"Nothing. I just had lunch with a friend." Ayu said not looking into his eyes.

Actually, neither of them was looking into each other's eyes. It was a very awkward moment. It was like fate had brought two hearts that have gone blind back together.

"Ayu… what happened between us… I just wanna say… sorry." Kaji said

"It's okay. Past is past. We have to move on sometime right?" Ayu said

"Yeah, but I don't think that I've moved on already." Kaji said

"Well… that's too bad I guess. Because I totally have moved on. It's a good feeling actually." Ayu said coldly.

"Come on, Ayu. Can't we just start again? Maybe give me another chance?" Kaji said

"It's over between us. And it'll never change. You should have asked me that question even though I didn't want to see you. You should have tried your best but what did you do? You left me alone. I didn't know what to think at that time but the conclusion that you had given up on me finally popped into my head. Was I wrong?" Ayu said

"I just gave you some space. Some time to think. I didn't think that you would actually think that I had given up on you. I wanted to explain to you so badly but I just didn't know where to start. You hated me so much that I didn't know if you would still want to talk to me. You are right; I should have tried a lot harder. But can't you just give me a chance?" Kaji said

Ayu thought about it. She totally lied when she said that she has moved on because deep inside her heart, Kaji is still there. She was just trying to avoid the truth. She was about to say something when a girl bumped into her and she was shocked to see who it was.

"Hey, sorry if I took so long. So ready to go?" a girl said to Kaji

"Akiho?" Ayu said in shock

"Ayu… surprised to see me? You shouldn't be." Akiho said

"That's just it Kaji Tetsushi! I really don't know what else to think about you. I was just about to change my mind…" Ayu said unable to finish her sentence because Paul came to the scene to check up on her.

"Hey, Ayu. Everything alright?" Paul said while looking at Kaji

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Ayu said

"Ayu, please. It's not what you think." Kaji said

"Oh really? How can I believe you now? I didn't imagine that a guy like you who has the goody-good boy image is actually this bad. What a cover up! You blew it! Now… it REALLY IS OVER!" Ayu said as she walked away with Paul

"Ayu! Just listen." Kaji said as he grabbed hold of her hand

"Let go!" Ayu said

So Kaji let her go… once again. Maybe he didn't realize that this could be the last time that he could hold her. It was a very wrong thing to do.

**In front of Ayu's house…**

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Paul asked with a concern on his face.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Ayu said smiling

"I'm just curious, what was that all about? If you don't want to tell me it's okay." Paul said

"I know that I should tell you what happened back there at the resto but I just don't feel like it. Maybe some other time. I just don't want to remember bad memories." Ayu said

"Okay. It's fine. You can tell me when you feel that you already got over what ever you should be getting over." Paul said as he smiled.

"You know, you always make me feel a lot better." Ayu said

"Really, I do? That's good then." Paul said as he hugged her

"Yes. You do. Anyway, I should get inside now. Goodnight. Thanks." Ayu said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok. Take care." Paul said

**The next day at the park…**

"I'm so glad you finally had the time for me!" Nina said smiling

"Why? I've always had the time for you. You're my bestfriend!" Ayu said

"Not since Paul came." Nina said pouting

"Oh come on. You still don't like him? Why not?" Ayu said

"It's not that I don't like him. He seems like a nice guy and all… but I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go out with him. It's not right." Nina said

"What do you mean not right?" Ayu asked

"Well… I just think that you're just forcing yourself to love him" Nina said

"I am NOT forcing myself. I really do like him." Ayu said seriously

"I know that you like him. After all, you were very close when you were still kids, right? But do you like him as much as you like Kaji?" Nina said

"Even more. I mean, I feel really comfortable being with him. I'm happy to be with Paul." Ayu stated

"Ok. But have you definitely totally got over Kaji?" Nina said

"Ofcourse! Would I go out with Paul if I haven't?" Ayu said

"Really? You got over him that fast? I didn't imagine that it would be possible for you to get over him that fast since you have liked him since we were in… oh! I can't remember. But my point is, don't you have any feelings left for him? Anything?" Nina said

"Really. I'm totally over him. When a person has done something bad to you, you tend to forget all the good things you had with that person. Especially when there is another person who is making you happy. But of course I have feelings for him. Feelings of hatred, pity and disgust." Ayu said

"Okay. But I just feel that you still like him. I don't believe that you totally got over him. You can hate me when I say things like these but I'm just telling you what I can see from you. Can't you just give him another chance?" Nina asked

"Chance? No way! He has hurt me and that's enough! You just don't know the pain that I went through since your relationship with Tsujiai is going really well." Ayu said

"Of course I know how you felt! I was there when you were suffering and you just don't know that I was also sad for you. But please, you don't know how much Kaji loves you. I saw him every single day because he was asking me for help. He really loves you Ayu. You don't understand the whole thing." Nina stated

"Whatever. I just don't care now. It was his fault anyway." Ayu said

"And he knows that. But won't you just think about it? Please?" Nina said

"Okay, okay! I'll think about it. But don't keep your hopes up." Ayu said

"Yey! Thanks!" Nina said

"Remember… I'll just think about it. I'm not saying that I'll get back with him or give him another chance. Okay?" Ayu said

"Yeah, I know. But it's worth a shot." Nina said smiling

"You know, I think having Tsujiai as your boyfriend has done good things for you." Ayu said

"Really? Why do you say so?" Nina asked curiously

"Well… you have a lot of sense to talk to now. I can't believe that you just said those things to me. It made a lot of sense. That's just so not you." Ayu said laughing

"Now, that's just mean! But… I think I agree." Nina said smiling.

"Anyway, I have to go now. I still have to do some homework. See you tomorrow!" Ayu said

"Okay. Sure. Uh, Ayu! Matte! I forgot to tell you something." Nina said

"What is it?" Ayu asked

"Well… I forgot to tell you that Kaji will be going to Canada. And he'll be staying there for good." Nina said

"Oh… ok. When will he be leaving?" Ayu asked

"Tomorrow. They'll be leaving tomorrow. His flight to Canada will be around 4:00 in the afternoon. So it really is necessary for you to make up your mind as soon as possible. Because whatever decision you'll make, there's no turning back. Anyway, that's all. See you." Nina said as she waved goodbye.

As Ayu went back to her house, different thoughts keep coming to her mind. She thought about what Nina said. And it's making her confused. She is already happy with Paul and she didn't think about giving Kaji a chance for about a month. After all, in that whole month that passed he had no communication with Kaji or whatsoever. Not until yesterday when she saw him with Akiho at the restaurant.

**The next day…**

Ayu woke up late because she's been up all night thinking about Kaji. And she hasn't decided yet. She quickly took a bath, ate breakfast and got dressed. She just sat in her room, still thinking. She can't decide because she's afraid that she might make the wrong decision.

"Mom! I'm going out. I'll have my usual morning jog." Ayu said as she came down the stairs.

She thought that jogging might help her think more clearly. As she went through her route, images of Kaji's face kept flashing in her mind. Their memories together kept coming to her. She run a lot faster and then she stopped to rest for a while. What she didn't realize is that her feet have dragged her to a place that she thought she would never come to again.

"What am I doing here? What was I thinking?" Ayu said as she realized that she was standing in front of Kaji's front door.

As she was about to leave when a girl came out of the house.

"Ayu! What are you doing here?" Akiho said

"Nothing. I'm just having my morning jog." Ayu said

"Oh really? And stopping in front of Kaji's house is one of your pit stops?" Akiho said

"I don't know how I got here. Anyway, I'm gonna go now." Ayu said

"Wait! We have something important to talk about." Akiho said

"What do you mean? There's nothing to talk about." Ayu said

"Oh, come on. Don't play dumb with me. I know that you know what I'm talking about. We have to talk about Kaji." Akiho said

"Now, there's really nothing to talk about. He's all yours." Ayu said

"Will you just sit down here and let me explain something." Akiho said

"Okay, fine. But I'm already telling you that there's nothing to talk about." Ayu said as she sat with Akiho.

"Now… where should I start? Okay, do you remember that night when you saw me and Kaji kissing?" Akiho said

"Of course I do. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"" Ayu asked

"Well… I knew that you were there. I saw you. That's why I asked Kaji if he loves me." Akiho said

"And I heard his answer loud and clear." Ayu said

"I know that but you weren't able to hear what he said." Akiho said

"I did!" Ayu said irritably

"No you didn't. All you heard was that he loves me but you what didn't hear is that he said he loves me only as a friend." Akiho said

"Whatever. I don't care now." Ayu said

"Oh, really? But what I'm about to say is so not me but I just need to say it. I really feel bad about you even though I really can't understand why. But anyway, here goes… I'm sorry. I really am." Akiho said

"About what?" Ayu asked as if she doesn't know what Akiho is talking about.

"Oh come on! Don't act dumb. You are so much more smarter than this. Atleast that's what I've heard. Anyway, I'm gonna tell you all the schemes that I've done." Akiho said

"Why? I didn't know that you have a little kindness in you." Ayu said

"Yeah. Me too. Anyway, when you found out that I was Kaji's fiancée and you just walked out, Kaji wanted to run after you so bad. I knew that after a few days he would ask for another chance. Maybe the word begged would have been appropriate so I thought of a plan. I forged a letter saying that you don't want to see him no more and that you totally hate him. And also that it would make you a lot happier if he would leave you alone and that he would just settle with me." Akiho said

"Really? Now, that only proves that Kaji is such an idiot to have believed that I wrote that letter." Ayu said coldly

"Well… if you can't believe it that's up to you. But here." Akiho said as she took out a paper and gave it to Ayu.

"Is this the letter you forged?" Ayu asked

"Yes. And tell me if you won't be able to believe that it's your handwriting." Akiho said

"Wow… impressive. How did you do it?" Ayu said

"Well… remember the notebook Kaji left at your house and gave it back to him. I browsed the pages and saw your handwriting there. I tore off that page and gave it someone who really does a good job at forging. Of course, I paid him a lot of money!" Akiho said

"If I knew that you are that desperate to have Kaji, I would have given him to you. You should have just asked me than go through all that trouble." Ayu said

"Now, now. I'm being nice here and to tell you the truth it's hard for me. Anyway, I have to go or I'll miss my flight to London. Sorry again." Akiho said

"I accept your apology. Matte! To London? Why there? Aren't you suppose to go to Canada with Kaji?" Ayu asked curiously

"Yep, London. Well… I decided not to. I convinced my parents that I can't live with a guy who doesn't love me. And well, I'm pretty good at it so they believed me. But I do believe that Kaji's flight is still on. He's still going there with his parents and he'll be staying there… permanently." Akiho said

"Yeah, I heard." Ayu said

"So if I were you, I'd go back to him. Or better yet, just give him another chance. He really loves you. More than you can imagine. You're both lucky to have each other." Akiho said

"Whatever. I really don't care." Ayu said

"You know, you're nice. Sorry again. Bye. I really have to go. Oh yeah, did I mention that you're nice…. But stupid as well." Akiho said as she walked away.

Ayu couldn't believe what Akiho had said. She kept thinking whether she should believe her or not. After all that she has done it's hard to trust her. She went back to her house, took a bath, ate and just lied on her bed. Thinking… waiting for the right decision to come to her mind. She eventually fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh! I fell asleep. That dream… it was quite unusual… was that a sign?" Ayu said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ayu! Nina called. She was asking whether you have decided yet." Ayu's mom said as she opened the door.

"Mom, what time is it?" Ayu asked

"It's already 3:45 in the afternoon. Aren't you planning to eat a snack?" Ayu's mom said

"What? Mom, I have to go. I… I just have to go right now. I'll see you later. Bye." Ayu said as she rushed out of her room and out of the house.

She run as fast as she could as she went to Nina's house…

"Nina! Come on! Let's go to the airport! I don't want to make the biggest mistake in my life." Ayu said

"Ok. We still have a few minutes." Nina said as they went out and took a taxi to go to the airport.

**At the Airport…**

"Oh Nina, I hope we can find him. I was so stupid! I consumed so much time to think! I just have to find him…" Ayu said as they run through the departure area.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Come on! We don't have much time." Nina said

So they tried hard to find Kaji but they just couldn't find him. Nina thought that they were too late and that Kaji had gone. She didn't want to say it to Ayu because she knows that Ayu will just feel bad and blame herself for what happened. After a few more minutes, Ayu decided to give it all up.

"Come on… let's go home." Ayu said

"Wait, we can check at the information counter if Kaji has gone. They have records of people who went on the plane, right?" Nina suggested

"What's the use? I'm sure he already left." Ayu said

"Let's just ask. There's nothing to lose if we're gonna ask. Just to make sure." Nina said

So they went at the information counter and asked the woman.

"Excuse me; we just wanna ask if Kaji Tetsushi had gone board on a plane to Canada?" Nina asked

"Okay. Just a moment please." The woman said as she checked the record at the computer

"Kaji Tetsushi is it? Mmm… yes, he went on board with two more people. I think he was with his parents." The woman said

"Okay… thank you so much." Nina said

"I told you. Anyway, let's go home. I wanna rest." Ayu said

"Okay. I'll accompany you there." Nina said

On the way there, Ayu didn't say anything. Not even a word. Nina was feeling bad. She kept thinking that it would take more than a few weeks for Ayu to be happy again. It was much worse than before. Ayu kept thinking that she had made the biggest mistake in her life. Letting the love of her life go… it was hurting her so much. When they arrived at Ayu's house, they saw a figure of a man standing just right outside her house. Ayu couldn't quite make out the face of the man because it was quite dark. She didn't care who it was so she just continued walking towards the house gate. As she was making her way to her house, the man spoke.

"I've missed you. A lot." The man said

"Who… Is that…" Ayu said as she thought that the voice seemed familiar.

"It's me" the man said as he went closer to Ayu where there was a post lamp.

"Kaji? But how did you? Weren't you suppose to?" Ayu said but couldn't finish her sentences

"Hey…surprised to see me? I know that you hate me but no matter how hard you avoid me I'm gonna stay with you and prove to you how much I really love you. You're all I need in this world. I don't care what my parents want for me. I can disobey them… for you. I don't care how long it's gonna take for you to forgive me. I love you." Kaji said as he hugged Ayu tight

"I…I… I thought I lost you. The truth is, I love you too. I haven't got over you. It's not that easy. I know I was stubborn and stupid. Forgive me." Ayu said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Sshhh… don't cry. It's not your fault. All that matters to me right now is you. That you're here with me. And I'm never letting go… ever again." Kaji said as he wiped the tears from Ayu's cheek with the same hankerchief that he used when Ayu cried at the hospital.

"I love you so much. Never leave me again." Ayu said

"I love you too. More than you know. And don't worry, I won't leave you. Ever again." Kaji said as he kissed her.

Nina couldn't be happier for Ayu. She felt relieved that everything worked out just fine. There couldn't have been a much happier ending.

**The next day…**

The four of them were just hanging around at the park.

"Yahoo! They're back together! Yeah! Oh Yeah!" Nina said as she was dancing round and round.

"You better stop that. You're beginning to look like an idiot." Tsujiai teased

"Now that's just mean! Well… I can't help it. I'm just so happy.!" Nina said

"You even look happier than I do." Ayu said smiling.

"But not as happy as I am." Kaji said while wrapping his arms around Ayu.

"Anyway, before we get really mushy around here, I've got a surprise for all of you." Tsujiai said

"Really? What is it?" Nina asked

"Just close your eyes. Come on!" Tsujiai said

After making sure that none of them was peeking, he then shouted "Surprise!"

"How are you guys? Missed yah!" A guy said

Nina, Ayu and Kaji opened their eyes. To their surprise, they saw two people who they never thought that they'd see… together. Nina just totally jumped in surprised and hugged them.

"Yuta! Maya!" Nina said cheerfully

"Hey… how have you been?" Kaji asked

"It's been a long time. We missed you too." Ayu said

"Now, isn't this a surprise?" Tsujiai said smiling

"Sure is!" Nina, Ayu and Kaji chorused.

"Anyway, I just wanna ask. Are you two together?" Ayu said with a very silly smile on her face

"Well… umm…" Maya said

"Yep! We both met in the States when we were both down and needed some company. I never thought that I'd like her because she seemed like a very annoying girl but she's actually really fun to be with. I enjoyed every time I had with her then that's when I realized that I've fallen for her." Yuta said

"Aww… isn't that nice?" Nina said

"Come on Maya. Say something!" Kaji said

"Umm… I just wanna ask you guys something. Aren't you mad at me?" Maya asked nervously

"Nope. We've forgiven you." Ayu said

"Everything's cool now." Tsujiai and Kaji chorused

"Past is past. Anyway, tell us what happened. And don't leave any details!" Nina said

"Okay. Thanks! Anyway, I was staying at my aunt's house and she had a coffee shop there. I was just hanging around and drinking coffee when someone just came up to me and asked if he could sit with me. I asked why since there were lots of free tables. He told me that he wanted to sit with me because I was the most beautiful girl there and that he and I go together because he was handsome and I was beautiful. At that time I wanted to slap him so hard." Maya said

"And she did! It was really painful." Yuta said laughing.

"Anyway, I also slapped him because I just felt like it. I didn't immediately recognize that it was Yuta. It took me a few minutes actually." Maya stated

"She was so mesmerized by my good looks." Yuta said smiling

"As if! Back to the story, he kept on talking to me and I was surprised because I thought that he would hate me because of the things that I've done. He said that it was past and that he knows that I'm a good person deep inside. I was really touched. I never thought that a guy like him would actually be that sensitive." Maya said

"And that's when she started falling for me." Yuta said

"Okay fine. This time I won't argue with that statement of yours because that's true." Maya said while giving Yuta a kiss on the cheek

"Wow… it's like you guys were meant to be. Nice story." Nina said

"You guys look great as a couple. I'm happy for the both of you." Ayu said

"Anyway, tell us what happened here while we were gone." Yuta said

"Yeah! I've missed this place and of course you guys. I wanna know everything!" Maya said

And so, the six of them just talked all day long. It was like fate has done a way to bring them all together. A love that burns within their hearts that will never fade nor be gone. And a friendship that will never be broken no matter how hard the times will be.

**WHEW! Finally! I've finished the story! And that's the ending… I hope you guys like it! I'll be writing another ultra maniac story so watch for it guys! Please send me your reviews so I'll know what else I have to improve! Arigatou minna-san for reading! Ja ne!**


End file.
